Una torpe caida
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: Eren ama al sargeto Rivaille, pero es totalmente unilateral. Rivaille por accidente se entera de ello. No le incomoda, pero tampoco sabe que hacer con ellos mas que usarlos un poquitito y de la sana forma para divertise molestando al menor. A lo largo de la historia Rivaille va a ir descubirendo sus sentimientos por el. Humor/Angst/Romance y muchas situaciones raras. Riren/EruHan.
1. Sentimientos al desnudo

Hola! Me presento, soy la autora Allen-chan Y dejenme decirles que es mi primera vez en todo tipo de paginas para fics. Es como si hubiese acabado de perder mi virginidad ewe. Como sea, yo suelo escribir de hace mucho, pero recien acabo de aprender como usar FanFiction para publicar... Paso mucho tiempo en la compu pero sigo siendo una negada xD.

Como sea, desde ya aviso que esto es RirEn de pies a cabeza, va a haber principalmente humor, una Hanji y un Rivaille muy hijoputescos, algo de angst y si, no va a morir nadie. Va a ser largo y lo estoy haciendo sobre la marcha, este fic nacio de una escena muy particular, que les aviso, va a ser la ultima xD, y le da el nombre al fic. Va a haber lemmon, pero mucho, mucho más adelante. Estos capitulos son un rejunte de escenas que van a ayudar al desarroyo de los sentimeintos de estos personajes y a que esa situación final se de, y de paso, Eren pierda la virginidad xD.

Me concentro en el universo de Shingeki no Kyojin, los personajes dudo que esen en un OoC, pero decidi hacer este fic en los sentimientos de ellos, no en la situación actua en la que viven, durante el manga. Contendra spoilers, y esta basado en una linea de tiempo más lenta a la de la historia original. Aca Eren esta por cumplir diecisiete, y di vuelta algunos hechos, sin mensionar que inventare otros. La encoronación de Historia se desarroyará más adelante, ya que será relevante para la historia. No prometo rápidas actualizaciones, pero no pienso abandonar :D!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de nuestro amordiado (amor+odio) Hajime Isayama. De ser mios, Rivaille ya le hubiese hecho hasta trillizos a Erencito.

**Dialogos: **- inserte dialogo-

**Pensamientos: **_inserte pensamiento._

Sin más aclaraciones, aca va el fic. Ojala sea de su agrado, porfa quiero criticas constructivas ^^.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Sentimientos al desnudo

Era de mañana y como siempre, los reclutas incluidos los superiores, se hallaban haciendo la limpieza general del castillo/cuartel. Ese día a Eren, (alias princeso suicida) quien ya había terminado sus labores de limpieza, le tocaba hacer la lavandería, ya que acostumbrado a ayudar en las tareas domésticas, era al que mejor se le daba esas cosas. Según el Sargento, el resto eran unos inútiles, mimaditos por mamá.

Este iba recolectando las prendas sucias y en eso se encuentra con el pederasta amargado, digo el sargento, quien lo freno.

-Oi, Jegüear,

- ¿Mande?- _Que felicidad_, pensó Eren, _ya paso la etapa del "mocoso"_…Ya estaba cansado de su "segundo nombre"… claro según el sargento.

-Ten, toma y lava mi pañuelo- dijo extendiéndoselo- Y con una mierda, más vale que lo dejes reluciente- Un escalofrío bajo lento por la espalda del menor. Más allá de su alegría se cuido de no hacer ninguna cara boba, sabía que se ganaría una patada y el indeseado apodo otra vez.

-C-Claro sargento – Dijo tomando el pañuelo con una mano, sin ubicarlo en el cesto todavía.

- Gracias, una vez que termines puedes descansar- ¡¿_Qué?! ¡¿Había escuchado bien?!_ Ahora si no pudo contener su cara de desconcierto, por lo general siempre le asignaban el triple de trabajo que a los demás, y hoy todavía no había llegado al doble…

-¿Q-Quién eres y que hiciste con el sargento?- Dijo poniéndose en guardia y con una cara horrorizada.

- Tsk, idiota, simplemente hoy no quiero abusar de ti- El otro se relajo pero no perdió su expresión de extrañeza. Por dentro se alegró, era lindo recibir una gesto amable de la persona que amas- Quita esa expresión de retrasado y mueve tu pesado culo así puedes ir a holgazanear un rato por ahí.- Hizo un gesto de desdén… y como justificando su repentina amabilidad- No estás descansando bien- no lo preguntó, lo afirmó mirándole fijamente a los ojos- y te necesito lúcido para los entrenamientos de hoy.- Hizo una pausa y cambio su expresión a una amenazante- **Subiré la exigencia**. **Más vale no tardes si no quieres que deje tu ano tan abierto como la puerta de este** **loquero**… **Mocoso**- Y este se retiro dejándole. Eren trago duro, ¿¡Que sería de su espalda!?... Y que sería de él si se retrasaba 15 segundos… El solo pensarlo hizo que se ponga azul y un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

Cuando por fin perdió de vista al enano con menopausia contra-natura, digo Rivaille, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, y un leve sonrojo tardío coloreo de forma suave sus mejillas. Estaba muy tenso, le era difícil mantener la compostura ante él y llevar a cabo su actuación de soldado "nada me pasa", no quería perder la confianza que se había ganado por culpa de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

.

.

A todo esto, Hanji quien se hallaba por ahí, se quedo observando, a ella también le había sorprendido la repentina amabilidad de su compacto compañero. Y si hay algo que si le llamo la atención fue las reacciones del castaño bonito, luego de hablar con el sargento. Hasta hace unos minutos parecía el de siempre…

_Mm, yo no lo veo sucio, _pensaba Eren acercándose el pañuelo a la cara, y oliéndolo para comprobar que tanto lo debía lavar o que debía usar _O este tipo suda perfume, o no suda, o le crecen flores en vez de pelo en los sobacos, es cierto que tiene un poco de olor corporal, pero… ¿Cómo es que algo "sucio" huela tan bien? _Estaba algo asombrado, no se había imaginado que el sargento literalmente transpiraba limpieza… La derrochaba hasta por los poros. Luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que acabó de hacer… _Había olido el pañuelo del sargento… ¡Eso se podía considerar acoso! _

Sus mejillas se terminaron de encender, y se colorearon hasta sus pómulos, otra cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hanji, quien, correctamente, ya se estaba maquinando toda la situación en la cabeza.

Su instinto no fallaba, es cierto que Eren carece de expresiones suaves o alegres, siempre le ha visto serio, tenso, nervioso, triste, o enfadado… Su expresión más normal era una de concentración, lo cual era un rasgo muy marcado de su personalidad determinada y fuerte.

Siempre se pregunto cómo sería la personalidad entera del chico, si tenía humor, sensibilidad, entusiasmo, como se expresaba cuando estaba relajado y/o en confianza, o si existía algo de eso dentro del chico y no era más que lo que se veía y sus instintos asesinos. Aún así ya se había hecho una buena idea de cómo es, y creía conocerlo bastante.

Pero cuando lo vio, con esa expresión aniñada, suave y tierna, que luego se torno en una muy afligida, formando en conjunto, complicadas expresiones anhelantes… de repente toda su impresión del chico titán se había ido por la borda. Ella pensaba que era una persona madura, explosiva y casi depresiva al mismo tiempo, sobre protector y muy idealista, con una moral fuerte… Pero verlo así, le hizo darse cuenta que estaba mal. Que apenas veía una pequeña parte de lo que era.

Ella no había visto que Eren Jeaguer simplemente era un niño... Tan solo un niño más, una cría cualquiera , a la que le toco madurar demasiado rápido, que reprime su propio sentir, que se denigra a el mismo a ser tan solo un arma, y que sufre por ello… Porque Eren anhelaba… Vivía anhelando. No solo libertad, sino que también amor… Quería ser notado, quería ser tratado diferente, quería ser visto como algo más que solo un monstruo… Su instinto no fallaba, aunque es cierto que nunca se hubiese imaginado que de todas las personas existentes en el mundo, se enamorara justo de la persona más negada al amor sobre la tierra, debía admitir que si no hubiese visto semejante reacción a tal inconsciente acto, jamás lo adivinaría…

Le tenía que dar créditos a su niño favorito por su autocontrol y su gran actuación, si que sabia esconder sus sentimientos. Ahora bien, le tenía pena, si, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a divertirse a costa de él… Será divertido, haber si le puede alegrar un poco la existencia a ese par de idiotas. (Si su mente maquinaba a la velocidad de la luz, no por nada era la jefa de la sección científica xD)

- ¡Yoo ~Eren ^^! – Le llamo mientras este, aliviaba su rostro a conciencia y metía el pañuelo en la cesta.

- Capitana Hanji – Saludo militar- Buenos días…

- Buenaaaas~ ^^- Le dice con toda su informalidad. _Vaya que rápido, es casi todo un arte _- Ay, ya, ya, descansa, mira que seguir teniendo esa formalidad con migo.

- N-no puedo, usted sigue siendo mi superiora- Le dice Eren con reproche, ¡no podía pedirle a él que haga muestras de semejantes faltas de respeto!

- Bueno veamos bonito mío ^^- Sin perder la seriedad, los ojos del menor se abrieron mostrando sorpresa por la forma tan relajada de llamarle. Aún así no dijo nada y le siguió escuchando- Hagamos así, tú me quieres, yo te quiero – bueno no podía negar que si le tenía cariño a su superiora- ambos nos tenemos confianza… ¡Somos amigos! Y como somos amigos, fuera de las horas de servicio podemos tratarnos como tal, así que ¡qué esperas para llamarme por mi nombre y saludarme con mi besito en la mejilla!- Le dice abalanzándose sobre él, y darle un fueeeerte abrazote de eso.

- ¡C-ca…nng…Capitana!- le apretó más fuerte- ¡Es-t-ta bi…en! Agh... ngaa…Ha- Han- ¡HANJI-SAN ME AHOGO!- rogo con sus últimas fuerzas… no le molestaba que ella le abrace… _¡Pero no es necesario estrangularme! _Gritaba su cabeza.

- Bueno, bueno, ¡así me gusta!- Le dijo soltándole feliz de ser llamada así por el castañito… ¡_Mi Bambi favorito tampoco negó que me quiere! Waa!_ . Si a la capitana le alegraba que no le negaran su amistad, Erwin y Rivaille siempre la trataron de loca y no quieren admitir que son amigos.- Por cierto Eru, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Eh? Estoy haciendo la lavandería, sorprendentemente es lo último que me queda por hacer- Dijo serenamente. _¿Por qué no se te puede sacar una sonrisa?_ Maldecía Hanji.

- Ne Eren, esas ojeras… están muy marcadas- Le dijo mostrando preocupación… falsa.- ¿Sera que tus sueños húmedos con el enanín no te dejan dormir?- le dijo de forma picarona y maliciosa.

- QUEEE!?- se puso rojo hasta las orejas- ¡P-Por qué dice eso! ¡Hanji-san!

- Eren, te vi. – El chico estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero no le dejo- Te vi que oliste el pañuelo del sargento, y que luego te sonrojabas por ello… Vi también como lo mirabas marcharse… ¿Me vas a decir que no me voy a dar cuenta?

- ¡Han-Hanji-san! ¡Esta imaginando cosas!-

- Mira te propondré de nuevo otra cosa… Yo te ayudo con la lavandería, y después tú me acompañas a la biblioteca así hablamos- Le sonríe, y cuando eren quiere contestar otra vez no le deja- De paso acomodamos mi desastre antes que el enano me mate- Dijo alegre como hablando del clima.

- Hanji-san usted ya es una adulta, debería hacerse cargo de sus cosas, y no esperar a que al Sargento le dé un zape… Y diríjase con respeto a Rivaille-san, es un superior- Le recrimino. A pesar de ser quien estaba sermoneando, tenía una carita de berrinche que le rompió el corazón de ternura a Hanji.

- Ay, ay mi Eren, ¡ya suenas como una adorable esposa!

- ¡Hanji-san Basta!-

.

.

Ambos se dirigieron a los lavaderos, Eren puso a lavar ropa, saco la que se había lavado, juntó la que estaba colgada, y colgó el otro lavado. El lavado que ya estaba seco lo plancho y Hanji lo iba doblando, fue lo único que hizo, y para colmo primero le tuvo que enseñar.

- ¡Es muy difícil!- Lloriqueaba jugando la mayor- ¡Es como hacer un Origami con tela!-

- ¡Hanji-san hasta un inútil como yo puede hacerlo, no se queje!- Si, Eren ya se había tomado confianza y la trataba más de igual a igual, en parte el estaba tranquilo ya que por fin iba a tener alguien con quien hablar de eso. Sintió que iba a tener un peso menos encima.

.

.

Por fin terminaron con la lavandería, aún faltaba para almorzar, por lo que fueron a la biblioteca. Ahí desempolvaron algunos libros, acomodaron otros, entre chiste y chiste y una amena conversación… Hanji sintió que hacía progresos, en lo que iba de esas 2 horas logro sacarle a Eren 3 sonrisas, y una carcajada silenciosa.

Rivaille aburrido en su oficina, y sin trabajo que hacer, decidió ir en busca del mocoso (cuando dice mocoso siempre va a ser Eren, para él Eren es EL mocoso), para molestarlo un poco, era divertido hacerle bullyng al menor, y era la única persona que no se ponía insoportable en su presencia. En resumen, el pendejo le caía bien, y quería un rato de su compañía.

Lo busco y lo encontró cuando terminaba con la ropa, en compañía de Hanji. Se lo veía relajado, y notaba como trataba a Hanji con informalidad, _no es justo mocoso de mierda, por qué a mí me tratas como a un viejo y a ella no, soy hasta menor que ella… _Saliendo de sus pensamientos, noto que conversaban de ir a un lugar

- Ne, ne, Eren, vamos acompáñame a la biblioteca- Le decía Hanji animada mientras lo arrastraba del brazo. El menor largo un suspiro de resignación, y se dejo hacer….

- Hanji-san… Si quiere la acompaño, pero podría no ser para _eso…- "'Eso"… ¿Que "eso"? No me digas que la loca esa esta tan mal de la cabeza que abusa sexualmente de Eren… nono, es una conclusión precipitada…_

- ¡Piénsalo bien! Te sentirás más relajado, ¡lo necesitas! Yo también lo necesito…- _Esa conversación esta rara…_

- Pero me da cosa…- _Muy bien, creo que tuve razón_

- ¡Eren, recuerda que somos amigos! Los amigos están para eso, para _ayudarse _mutuamente- _Loca, no corrompas la mente del pobre mocoso, no puedo creer que le metas esas ideas en la cabeza…_

- Bueno… Pero cuando terminemos.- _De acuerdo, los voy a seguir. En caso de que tenga razón, los freno, y le parto la madre a la loca, dije que necesitaba al princeso ese entero. En caso de que me equivoque, mi conciencia queda tranquila. _Es increíble lo que puede hacer el aburrimiento con Rivaille. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente necesitaba algo que hacer, hasta se daba excusas para seguirlos.

.

.

Eren y Hanji terminaron, Rivaille escondido sigilosamente, se preparó para lo que venía, no es que le importe lo que esos dos hagan, es que necesita que Eren este focalizado HOY. Hoy el entrenamiento iba a ser muy importante, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un mocoso debilitado, y encima por ahí después, de calentón con la otra estúpida.

Para la sorpresa y alivio de Rivaille, ellos no hicieron nada, pero si fueron a tomar asiento a unos sillones y se sentaron quedando en silencio. Eren estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que alguien podía verle de forma tan transparente, y que pondría sus sentimientos en palabras.

- ¿Y Eren? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? A ver empecemos así… Porque oliste el pañuelo de Levi, ¿acaso tienes fetiches con el olor?- _¿Como que mi pañuelo…?_

- ¡No! ¡Es una costumbre que me pego mi mamá!…- Rivaille se relajó, se había asustado un poco… Hanji en cambio se decepciono, Eren era tan ingenuo…- Ella me enseño que para saber si una prenda estaba sucia o no, había que olerla, y también, según como huela, que productos o cuanta cantidad de jabón usar. Lo hace más fácil, entonces las prendas siempre te quedaran bien lavadas…- _Oh, la madre del chico le enseño bien…-_

- Si pero, ¿qué pensaste luego? Porque después pude ver cómo te sonrojaste …

- Bueno en realidad lo hice por la costumbre... me había sorprendido de que no poseía olor a sucio, y no pude evitar penar que el sargento hasta sudaba limpieza… entonces bueno, caí en la cuenta de que era su pañuelo… y recordé que eso de oler podía considerarse acoso… y bueno, me avergoncé…- _Y eso a qué vino? Ya mejor me largo, es tema de ellos…_

- Sí, pero bien que las prendas de otras personas ni te van ni te vienen. Eren, ya dime, ¿Te gusta el Sargento?- _¿¡Haa?! _ Rivaille se quedo de una pieza, muy bien, eso sí le concernía, inconscientemente freno y volvió a verlos.

- Hanji-san… por favor no diga nada.- Dijo bajando la mirada afligido_. Ay, no puede ser_- No es como si hubiese buscado el quererle de esta forma a él…- _El mocoso… eso ya es otra cosa._ Eso no podia simplemente ignorarlo.

- Espera un segundo, ¿¡Es que acaso lo amas?!- Eso era más serio, no podía jugar con eso. Penso que sería un enamoramiento adolecente, de esos que pasan rapido, ante la necesidad de sentirse queridos... pero esa no era una respuesta que daria alguien que siente algo tan inmaduro. Los sentimientos fuertes son mucho más jodidos.

- Shh!- eso último la mayor lo había dicho gritando- ¡No alce la voz!...- Hanji se serenó y se puso sería… Habían quedado en silencio… Con delicadeza tomo una de sus manos, y lo miro con preocupación._ No lo niega… _Paso por la mente del mayor.

- Pero… Eren, ¿cómo sabes que es amor? ¿Qué es algo tan serió como eso?, No espera, para empezar, ¿qué le viste a él? No es para nada mal parecido, pero su carácter…- _Loca de mierda eres la última persona en el mundo que puede quejarse de eso. _

- Hanji-san son demasiadas preguntas… Espere y déjeme acomodar mis ideas- Eren suspiro… Luego respiro de forma profunda, el tacto cálido en su mano le daba seguridad, pero aún así se sentía como si se estuviese desnudando en público… Después de todo era lo que estaba haciendo… Estaba desnudando sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto Rivaille se quedo a la expectativa -Yo… No se trata de qué le vi, Hanji-san… Se trata simplemente de que es él… Una de las razones por las que se que es amor, es porque no sé qué es lo que me gusta de él…- El mayor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Es fuerte e inteligente, es cierto, pero si solo fuera por eso sería una simple admiración…-_Eso es verdad…-_ Es hermoso y bien parecido, es cierto al menos ante mis ojos, pero también si solo fuera por eso, sería una simple atracción…- _Gracias por lo de hermoso mocoso… pero es raro que tu lo digas.- _ Y no se trata de que veo y busco lo bueno en él… Cuando me di cuenta que mis sentimientos estaban avanzando de forma peligrosa para mi y mi salud mental, viví buscándole sus defectos, después de todo es más saludable odiar que amar, odiar reamente es mucho más sencillo…- Súspiro...- Es arisco, violento, no le gusta expresarse, es un tirano déspota por naturaleza, no duda en aplicarle violencia ni a una mujer, muestra un perfil psicológico de una persona que posee un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo por la limpieza y el orden, en contraste con su pulcredad, su boca es una cloaca y su vocabulario está plagado de negativismo…- Tomo aire, se le estaba haciendo difícil._ ¿Algo más? _Pensó Rivaille con gracia- me di cuenta también, que no desea estrechar vínculos con nadie, y no solo por el hecho de no sufrir tanto las pérdidas, sino por el simple hecho de que le gusta estar así, le gusta su soledad. Cuando esta aburrido adora molestar a la gente, y no duda en ser un hijo de puta con las verdades hasta el punto de ser cruel…-hizo una pausa y miro a Hanji a los ojos. - ¿Y sabe algo? A pesar de todo eso y más… Nada, pero absolutamente nada de su persona me molesta…- Dijo sonriéndole tristemente. Rivaille no pudo evitar soltar el aire pesadamente , como si acabara de recibir un golpe en estómago, esas palabras lo dejaron en blanco.- Era perfectamente consciente de que sus defectos son más que sus virtudes, luchaba por siquiera tratar de tenerle algún rencor que le permita retroceder a mis malditos sentimientos, y aún así simplemente no podía dejar de quererlo. – Hanji le miro conmovida, si que los tenía en claro, se notaba que el pelinegro le había quitado el sueño. La expresión de Rivaille ni se inmuto, pero por dentro algo se había removido incómodamente…_ ¿Culpa…?_- Y luego no pude hacer nada más que resignarme, ya ni siquiera voluntad para luchar en contra de ellos me quedaba… asique decidí dejarlos ser. Yo… yo simplemente decidí disfrutar de lo bueno que esto podría traerme... Porque también es cierto que la sensación de amar es simplemente... -tomo aire, buscando la palabra- hermosa... y yo no quería perder eso tampoco…

- Eren…- Le interrumpió Hanji.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- Rivaille escuchó con más atención, tampoco necesitaba a un mocoso caliente tras él. Bueno caliente no, pero a su mente le estaba costando procesar la información.

- Yo…- Eren comprendió a lo que se refería- Yo solo quiero ver a Rivaille ser feliz… Solo quiero… quiero que confíe en mi… Solo quiero disfrutar de su compañía…- _Eren… _Otra oleada de un extraño sentimiento doloroso se deslizo po su ser, anidandose en su estomago y sintiendo como este del peso caia a sus pies.

- ¿Pero no deseas conquistarlo, o algo como eso?-

- No Hanji-san, eso no me serviría de nada… El beneficio de ser amigo es que puedes quedarte al lado de la persona que amas todo lo que lo permita tu vida. Tampoco quiero traerle problemas a la vida del sargento, todo lo contrario…- Tomo aire, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, luego soltó en un suspiro.- Y en estos tiempos… **El amor es un problema. **

- Pero Eren… Acaso eso no es… ¿muy doloroso? Quedarse callado, o haberte quedado callado tanto tiempo… al menos deberías decírselo.

- No, no pienso decírselo nunca… Inclusive si se da cuenta voy a negarlo, inclusive en el remoto caso de que me corresponda, voy a rechazarlo…- Hanji le miro como si no entendiera- Primero, no quiero perder la poca confianza que me gane de su parte, por nada del mundo quiero perder eso- Le dijo mirándola fijamente.- A mi… el simple hecho de que él sea feliz me alcanza… No quiero más que eso Hanji, quiero poder ayudarlo en lo que sea, quiero poder ser un apoyo, quiero ayudar a que se relaje, simplemente no deseo más que poder darle la mano cuando él lo necesite… Pero el no creerá eso… Nadie lo hace… Cuando te enteras que una persona que no te gusta, gusta de ti, no hace más que ponerte incomodo, y te hace desconfiar constantemente de ella… De inmediato todas sus acciones para ti tienen un segundo significado, no puedes sentir un toque de esa persona sin ser consciente de que quizás lo está disfrutando, no puedes estar demasiado en su compañía porque eso sería darle esperanzas… No soportas estar a solas con esa persona ya que piensas que en cualquier momento se te va a tirar encima, o vas a tener que hablar sobre sus sentimientos…- la capitana entendió eso, el chico tenía razón- ¡Definitivamente no quiero eso!- Le expresó a Hanji sonrojado, con lágrimas en los ojos. Hanji se quedo anonadada por esa expresión tan pura y sincera.- A mi no me interesa nada de eso… Lo único que me interesa es única y exclusivamente el que él esté bien… Inclusive aunque no fuera a mi lado… Quiero que cuando todo esto termine el pueda por fin descansar, amar a alguien, hasta formar una familia, que obtenga el tipo de vida pacífica que se merece después de todo lo que ha hecho…- _Mocoso… es como un ángel guardián, eh?_ Un sentimiento de gratitud se anido en su pecho, es la primera vez que veía que alguien le deseaba el bien con tanta sinceridad -Y yo no puedo brindarle eso, por eso inclusive en el caso de que él me quiera también voy a rechazarlo… Yo…yo… no quiero condenarlo tampoco a que siquiera me tome algo de cariño, yo que ya estoy destinado a morir… Es la principal razón por la cual tampoco quiero ser amado, y por la cual no quería sentir esto tampoco… Porque obviamente que si voy a querer que me mire, si voy a querer que me quiera, si voy a querer ser alguien mínimo importante para él… Y eso es muy egoísta… es egoísta desear ser amado si sabes que eso no traerá más que dolor a la persona que amas… y yo no hare más que eso….- ¿_Como que va a morir? ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo creer que haya estado arriesgando mi vida por un suicida, ¿cuál es el punto de salvarle entonces?_

- Espera, espera, espera… ¡¿Cómo es eso de que vas a morir?!

- Hanji-san… Soy un maldito titán, seré un humano, pero una parte de mi no deja de ser la de un asqueroso titán…Sin mencionar que soy consciente de que soy un monstruo… Y no precisamente por mis poderes…- Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, y una sonrisa dolorosa apareció- Hanji-san yo soy un arma…- Hanji se quebró, entendía para que lado iba Eren, como no pudo haberlo pensado- Soy un arma muy peligrosa, y me ven como si fuera de doble filo… Sin mencionar que la misión de la Legión de Reconocimiento es la de eliminar la peste de los titanes y yo soy uno… ¿Realmente creíste que me iban a dejar con vida? Una vez que termine todo esto, mi ejecución será de inmediata, tengo los días contados…-_No puede ser… Es cierto. _No habia pensado en eso, de repente Rivaille sintió un apretujón en su corazón… un corazón que creía muerto- Y yo… Había logrado hacerme a la idea de ello, estaba preparado, sabía que aunque sea iba a morir sabiendo que lograría legar un mundo de paz a mis seres amados y a los que no conozco pero que quizás podría amar… Pero ahora… Ahora que descubrí lo bello que es amar a alguien… no me quiero ir- Su llanto rompió por fin, y un sinfín de silenciosas e imparables lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. _Mocoso… nadie está preparado para morir…_- me había resignado, me había acostumbrado a levantarme todos los días con la idea de que debía disfrutar mi día a día porque días no tengo muchos… Ahora es levantarme todos los días con él anhelo de verle, y el deseo de que las manecillas del reloj no corran…- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos superiores- Yo… odio esto… Odio el ser apenas capaz de mantener mi compostura y actuar normalmente en su presencia, odio el serle inservible, odio el no poder evitar que me afecte, ¡odio ser tan débil! No importa que tan feliz me haga algo tan simple como el que me dé un "buenos días", o lo simplemente hermoso que es el poder se capaz de ser feliz con cosas tan pequeñas como esa, ¡yo aún así lo odio! Me hace más que dependiente, me vuelve estúpido, me confunde, me contradice, y no me deja avanzar sin que sienta que tengo algo continuamente tratando de cortarme los tobillos!- Hanji se quedo sin palabras… Su expresión lo decía todo, y no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas se deslicen, ya no podía retenerlas…desde el momento en que comprendió que el chico no se equivocaba, y el darse cuenta del martirio que carcomía al chico día a día le dolió… las lagrimas bañaban el rostro del niño en un grito de ayuda silencioso, y ella no podía hacer nada por él…noto el llanto que moría en la garganta del castaño negando su existencia y noto su propio llanto que le cerraba la suya , lo cual no le permitía emitir sonido alguno. El niño tomo aire y volvió a hablar.- Yo… cuando lo entendí… al principio quería ser simplemente odiado… moriría con mi sueño cumplido y con la tranquilidad de que nadie me extrañaría, que no iba a dejar pendientes en este mundo…pero fui débil… no pude evitarlo, no pude alejarlos de mí, no pude alejarme de nadie, no quería estar solo…- _Mocoso torpe… los humanos nacimos en sociedad, nadie puede soportar estar completamente solo, somos animales de costumbres… ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo realmente… _Apretó fuertemente los puños que escondía bajo sus brazos cruzados.- Es por eso... Que yo no quiero más que dizfrutar de ver ser feliz a la persona que amo, es lo único que me queda hacer... Falle en demasiadas cosas, pero aunquesea quiero hacer algo bien con esto.

Miraba como Hanji simplemente lo abrazó… Y la mente de la mayor se hallaba plagada con el pleno entendimiento. Ahora lo entendía… El amor que sentía Eren era puro. Era amor en su más elemental estado… _Qué suerte tenía el enano, mira que ser amado de forma tan incondicional, quien sería tan estúpido de ignorar algo como eso…_

- Eren…- Le susurró en el abrazo… El castaño no pudo evitarlo, y también le abrazó apretando más el agarre, el poder haberse descargado con alguien le relajo de sobremanera, y no pudo evitar acurrucarse en el cuello de la mayor… Ese contacto le hizo sentirse consolado y esa sensación tan cálida le recordó a la calidez de su mamá, le recordó a la forma en que ella también lo abrazaba cuando estaba triste… La capitana se sorprendió y una sensación de querer protegerlo la invadió… Aún así necesitaba cortar con el ambiente tan pesado, y ya se le había ocurrido como molestar al castañito, tenía que animarlo un poco. Después de un rato donde Eren termino de descargar dolorosas y amargas lagrimas, soltó el agarre, y le miro fijamente mientras le secaba el rostro con dulzura, acariciándole las mejillas mientras lo hacía, el ojiverde la dejo ser… Entonces la ante-ojito una vez calmados, le sonrió de forma burlona.- Y dime, ¿entonces las ojeras al final no eran porque te estuviste tocando por las noches?- Eren le miro confundido, y ladeo su cabeza a un costado.

- ¿Tocar? ¿A que se refiere?- Hanji se quedo de una pieza… No sabía si el chico era inocente o simplemente ignorante. _Loca de mierda, deja de acosar al mocoso. Con que necesidad lo llevas a eso? _Penso con irritación Rivaille, pero no iba a negar que notubo un poquito de curiosidad por eso.

- Sabías de lo que hablaba cuando te dije "sueños húmedos", ¿no?- El castaño asintió- ¿Entonces como es que no sabes lo que es tocarse?- Hanji estaba perpleja. Eren se quedo pensando, tratando de hacer alguna conexión con algo que haya oído o le hayan enseñado… los sueños húmedos comienzan en la etapa donde las hormonas de un adolescente quieren iniciar su vida sexual… entonces lo de tocarse tiene que ver con el sexo… ¡_Ah, ya caí!_ Se dio cuenta el ojiverde-

- Hanji-san, ¿Puede que se haya referido a "masturbarse"?- le preguntó con una cara seria e inocente. _¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso y todavía parecer un niño de 5 años? _Pensó Rivaille_. _Hanji se sonrojo un poco, ignorante no era, pero le sorprendía con la facilidad con la cual hablaba el tema.

- Sí, me refería a eso-

- Ahh… Así que cuando dicen "tocarse" hacen referencia a la masturbación… no lo sabía- dijo poniendo un dedo en su labio- maldición, ahora comprendo muchas cosas- largo una pequeña carcajada- H-Hanji-san recuerde que mi papá era un médico, es obvio que se sobre esas cosas, no me mire así… simplemente desconozco como son llamadas burdamente- Le explico. Hanji le miraba algo impresionada, el castaño era inesperadamente maduro…

- ¿Y entonces? No me contestaste aún…- El menor le miro como si no entendiera, entonces Hanji reformuló la pregunta- ¿Tus ojeras son porque las ganas de masturbarte pensando en el sargento te superan por las noches o no?- El castaño se sonrojo un poco, que pregunta tan atrevida…pero obviamente fue franco…

- Hanji-san yo no me masturbo, nunca lo he hecho- La castaña abrió los ojos muy grandes y sonaron los pensamientos al unísono de los mayores _Que seriedad… dios, es un maldito ángel, me hace creer que el cielo existe. _Eren continuó_- _Es obvio que fui educado sexualmente, pero eso no quiere decir que haya llevado algo a la práctica… Sé que masturbarse es brindarse placer sexual a uno mismo, pero no se a lo que placer sexual se refiere, nunca tuve la necesidad o la curiosidad de experimentarlo, por lo tanto desconozco como se siente- _¡ES PURO E INOCENTE! ¡ES PURO E INOCENTE! ¡No puede ser tan lindo! ¡ Es blanco! ¡Blanco!_, pensaron a la vez otra vez los 2 superiores del chico, mientras Rivaille mordía con frustración su pañuelo, y Hanji tensaba todo su cuerpo. _Maldito Rivaille, te toco un hermoso y virginal ángel, ¡qué envidia! ¡Un virgen! _Gritaba la cabeza de la capitana, ella también quería ser amada de esa forma tan tierna y por alguien tan tierno-

- Eren… ¡eres una ternura! ¡una maldita ternura!- Grito Hanji mientras le daba una hemorragia nasal. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el castaño a abrazarlo fuertemente, y frotaba su cachete con la cara del castaño. Eren estaba que no entendía nada, ¿Es que era tan raro que alguien no se masturbe?

- H-Hanji-san! D-Duele! ¡Ya quítese!- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, le avergonzaba la forma tan informal con la que estaba siendo tratado.

.

.

En lo que la castaña molestaba al chico titán, Rivaille se quedo pensando… Tenía que admitir que el chico sí que era bueno en eso de la actuación, tuvo que haberse dedicado a eso en vez de desperdiciar su vida acá en las tropas… Y obviamente él no se esperaba que el chico llegara a tener esos sentimientos por él… Aún así una sensación cálida lo embargo, no pudo evitarlo, y pensamientos como "que ternura", o "tengo ganas de abrazarlo" no tardaron en aparecer mientras lo oía…Pensamientos que le sorprendieron, el mocoso sí que le prestaba atención, no había fallado en nada de lo que dijo, el era consciente de toda la mierda que había en su persona, era reacio al cariño y le gustaba en gran parte la soledad, por eso le sorprendió la sensación y esas ideas fugases que hicieron aparición en él… Tampoco pudo evitar el sentirse feliz…

De repente se había enterado que existía para él una persona capaz de aceptar toda su porquería, sabía que ahora tenía a alguien de plena confianza que jamás le jugaría por la espalda, había alguien para él dispuesto a todo…

El chico tenía razón, si él se le hubiese confesado o se hubiese enterado de la nada, le hubiese molestado bastante- aún en estos momentos le molesta, en estos tiempos como bien dijo el amor es un problema, y necesitaban a un soldado, no a un adolecente con inestabilidad emocional- y hubiera reaccionado como el menor lo describió: con mucha desconfianza.

Ahora bien, la situación era muy diferente… Porque sabía que el mocoso de mierda era algo demasiado puro para el horrible mundo en el que vivían… Porque entendió que el tipo de amor que el crio le tenía era algo que iba mucho más allá de la imagen comercial sucia de mierda con el que vendían al sentimiento… Pero él no se creía merecedor de tales cosas, aparte el menor no despertó nunca en él algo que no sea el deseo de protegerlo, aunque bien eso podría ser un comienzo… _No puedo creer que lo estoy considerando._

Sería mentir si no admitiera que confía en el chico y que le agradaba su compañía, era la única persona cuerda ahí dentro y de presencia soportable…

No pudo evitar recordar como poco a poco empezaron a ser más cercanos, a pesar que le daba el triple del trabajo al castaño, el chico siempre se las arreglaba para terminar en su oficina ayudándole con el papeleo o en lo que necesitase… Estaban en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, y tenían pequeñas conversaciones amenas, donde a veces hasta se contaban anécdotas y una que otra vez el castaño logro que se ría… Rivaille agradecía esos momentos de paz que le brindaba el chico… También nunca faltaba el gesto de traerle café y algún aperitivo todos los días, cosa que con el tiempo, el mayor le pidió que se traiga uno para él también, y que merienden juntos.

Es cierto que ahora para el mayor eso había cobrado otro significado, pero no le desagradó… Simplemente entendió que era lo que se escondía en los ojos del chico cuando estaba en su compañía… Después de todo más allá de haber notado eso y de que el menor le tenía un poco más de confianza a él que a sus compañeros no había hecho, y no le pareció raro o inusual, pero el saber que estaban esos sentimientos de por medio fue como que le dio más sentido.

Como fuere, puede sonar un poco cruel, pero ahora tenía con que entretenerse… Le parecía interesante, podía probarlo y molestarle con otras cosas… Se pregunta si el menor había notado que era un sádico por naturaleza, aunque probablemente lo sabía…

Y aunque lo intentara no podía distraerse de _ese sentimiento… _Ese que se había instalado desde que escucho que el menor estaba destinado a perecer. Era mucho más que injusto… Con 15 años le habían obligado a llevar la pesada carga de la esperanza humana sobre sus hombros, desde ese momento fue obligado a entrenar hasta el cansancio y a ser tratado como una rata de laboratorio, tenía que soportar el rechazo y los maltratos de aquellos que luchaba por proteger, inclusive entre sus pares, no podía emitir quejas, y no podía defenderse de lo que sea que le hicieran… El sabía que hasta habían intentado abusar de Eren… Tuvo suerte que el andaba cerca, y pudo partirles la madre a esos hijos de puta… Pero encima de todo lo que soporta en vida, ¿tiene que soportar una injusta muerte?... Tenía miedo que algo le suceda, debía admitirlo, porque Eren aún no estaba sucio… Era un monstruo es cierto, pero eso no quitaba que su esencia no siguiera estando limpia… Dentro de él su odio y sus instintos asesinos eran tan grandes como sus deseos de paz, como el amor que era capaz de sentir… Hasta el punto de hacerse daño a sí mismo de ser necesario por alguien más… El no era capaz de hacer eso, ninguno de los cerdos que conocía eran capaces de eso… _Eren Jeaguer es puro, lo es aunque sea un monstruo… No… Lo más probable es que Eren Jeaguer es puro… porque Eren es un monstruo…_

_._

_._

_._

-. Fin Capítulo 1.-

.

.

.

Muy bien, esto es todo por ahora :D El cap dos ya esta en marcha, un review? Me gustaria saber que les parecio, acepto todo lo que me digan xD. Sin más me despido con unos sensualones y muy gays besotes :D ... Allen-chan los quiere mucho ^^ (Oigan por el simple hecho de que les guste el Riren ya me caen bien xD)


	2. Pruebas para la cordura

Hola :DDDD! Allen-chan volvio, si!... Se, se, a nadie le importa... Como sea he aquí el capitulo 2, como aclare antes es yaoi, RirEn, Humor/Romance/Angst. El lemon vendrá mas adelante.

Por cierto WOOW la cantidad de reviews que recibi O_O ... No me lo esperaba en serio, las amo tanto chicas ='3 Son las mejores, los reviews son la alegria de todos los dias de los autores de fanfiction *llora maricamente como boluda* Ayy ... sniff... sniff... Ya she me pasho 3=

Sin más les dejo continuar, prometo resubir el cap con los reviews contestados, pasa que los había contestados a todos y la maquina esta de porquería me mando a otra pagina sin haber guardado los cambios :C ... Y me frustré :C O por ahí los encuentren abajo, depende de como se me vuelva a poner el humor xD.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin y su Universo no me perteneces, le pertenecen al señor Hajime Isayama :D

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Rivaille se enteró de los sentimientos de Eren, nada había cambiado, el castaño actuó ante él igual que siempre, es más, hasta le daba la sensación que lo hacía mejor, y los experimentos expresaban resultados satisfactorios.

Esta vez Eren logro soportar 4 transformaciones y fue capaz de seguir toda una serie de ordenes más concisas, a partir de la quinta empezó a decrecer, pero mantenía la consciencia… Después de tanto tiempo entrenando, los esfuerzos daban frutos, es más si mal no recuerda el pendejo estaba por cumplir 17. _Un poco más y ya deja de ser ilegal… ¿¡Pero qué mierda!? _El sargento se había asustado de sus propios pensamientos, no, no es como que él quiera hacerle algo al castañito, por supuesto que no._ Es culpa de Erwin, me deja tanta mierda aburrida que mi cabeza tiene tiempo para pensar estupideces… _

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, habían terminado los entrenamientos pero aún no había podido bañarse, y eso ya de por si lo tenía bastante de mal humor.

Se bañaría con el ultimo grupo, solían hacerlo todos los superiores juntos pero no había llegado y ellos ya lo hicieron, así que esperaría…

Ahora que lo recuerda hace rato que lo tenía perdido al mocoso, todavía tenía que terminar con un tercio del trabajo que le había dejado (o sea, ya había hecho el doble que los demás, le faltaba una xD) y se preguntó si lo estaría haciendo… Seguramente sí.

En eso, se escuchan 4 golpes detrás de la puerta del despacho del pelinegro, inmediatamente dijo que pase, ya que el único que tocaba así era Eren…_ Hablando del diablo… _quien se reporto con el saludo militar de siempre. Rivaille le indicó con un asentimiento que descanse.

- S-Sargento, venía a informarle que ya termine con lo encomendado- Decía eren con formalidad. _Ves? Ya lo sabía, como te conozco._

- Bien, luego iré a revisar… **Y a ti y a tus bolas les convienen que este bien hecho**- Eren trago duro, estaba tranquilo porque sabía que había quedado de la forma que le gustaba al sargento, pero eso no quería decir que no le intimide.

- N-no t-tendrá de que preocuparse, Sargento- Rivaille solo asintió, y Eren relajo el cuerpo.

- Jeaguer, ¿cómo va lo de los baños?-

- Eh? ¡Es cierto!- dijo Eren golpeándose la frente- No llegue, ya terminaron todos, maldición lo había olvidado- _Puta madre, ahora no podre tener mi baño _maldecía Eren internamente. Los baños se hacían en grupo para ahorrar agua, si no te metías, te jodías, no tenías baño.

- Así que es así, eh?- Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios de Rivaille por unos segundos, _esto es bueno, quien hubiese imaginado que se me presentaría tan pronto la oportunidad de molestarte _pensó divertido, después de todo, una pequeña broma no le hace mal a nadie- Bueno, no eres el único que no ha llegado-

- ¿Quién falta?- preguntó Eren con ingenuidad.

- Ahh…- Rivaille suspiro pesadamente, como diciéndole "lento". - Dile a tu trasero que se aguante aquí a que termine, que nos iremos a bañar - Indico indiferente y de forma directa el sargento, expectante de la reacción del castaño. Y reacciono como esperaba… _Mocoso predecible. _La cara del castaño se había descompuesto, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, y de inmediato la vergüenza lo invadió. Tenía que evitarlo, ¡qué pasaría si pasara algo y después el mayor lo miraba raro! No se sentía preparado mentalmente para ver al sargento como vino al mundo… Mucho peor, ¡que él lo vea a él!

- P-Pero, pero! ¡Y-Yo, sa-sargento…!- La mente de Eren era un caos, no lograba hilar ninguna excusa o idea por la cual no sería pateado luego. En su cabeza surcaban pensamientos y excusas como: '¡_Pero tengo miedo de conocer a la Leviconda!', o '¡Qué pasa si me viene mientras estoy con usted!' _ bueno,eso ya era físicamente imposible, pero hasta ese punto se hallaba desesperada la mente del menor.

- ¿A ver mocoso dime que tengo yo que no tengas tú?– Le pregunto indiferente cruzado de brazos y mirándole, exigiéndole una respuesta. _Músculos_ paso por la cabeza de Eren. Y ese pensamiento hizo que se le subieran un tanto los colores a la cara. No era de piedra, no podía mantener la compostura en esa situación, pero tenía que concentrarse, bajo ninguna circunstancia podía venderse… Y mucho menos dejar que _eso_ le venda.

- ¡N-no, No es eso! Y-yo, y-yo… estee… eeh- Miraba hacia otros lados. Aparte, por poco y se le escapa.

- Habla de una puta vez- Le indico con cara amenázante _Esto no puede ser tan divertido, maldición Eren ¿Por qué eres tan jodible? _

- ¡M-Me da vergüenza!- Tuvo que decir lo primero que se lo volvió a ocurrir, no sabía cómo salir de esta…- El sargento suspiro pesadamente y puso una de sus expresiones más oscuras.

- **Jeagüer, Ve y prepara el puto baño**- Ni su voz ni su cara prestaban derecho a réplica, así que Eren no tuvo más remedio que agachar la cabeza y obedecer, deseando que se abra un agujero en la tierra y se lo trague.

Luego de que el castaño se marchara, Rivaille termino de ordenar sus documentos, mientras una media sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura izquierda de su labio.

Tenía que admitir que su cordura actual se la debía el chico, cuando murió su escuadrón estuvo a punto de cerrarse a sí mismo, ya había perdido casi toda esperanza. Su visión de la vida se había vuelto profundamente oscura, hasta el punto de que ya no era vivir… Era sobrevivir su día a día.

Desde ese momento, Eren estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, de alguna forma, entregándole un poco de luz… En un principio no le miraba a la cara, el ojiverde no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Él no lo entendía el por qué, sin mencionar que le jodía un poco, hasta que un una noche, Eren, repentinamente entro en su habitación y entre lagrimas desesperadamente le pidió perdón… "_Perdón_" y "_Lo lamento_" era lo único que salía de sus labios, y se había dado cuenta que, además de lo de su escuadrón, estaba disculpándose **por todo**.

Por cosas de las cuales ni él se hacía ni se haría cargo en su vida, mucho menos encima cargar con tantas muertes.

Y los hombros de Eren eran especialmente frágiles para llevar semejantes pesos.

En ese momento algo dentro de él se ablandó, y sin pensarlo ni quererlo, aunque fueron con palabras duras, le brindó consuelo… Consuelo que él también necesitaba y que encontró en las lágrimas que recorría el rostro del más joven, algo que no admitiría nunca, por su puesto.

Esa noche también había sido la primera vez que había tenido un contacto físico con el castaño que no haya sido un golpe… Todavía estaba latente el recuerdo de Eren de 15 años llorando amargamente sobre sus piernas.

.

-FlashBack-

.

Ya dos semanas habían pasado de la primera expedición con Eren… Muchas cosas habían cambiado… Se descubrieron herejes, batieron records en bajas, y él… él había sido despojado de gran parte de su familia de nuevo.

_**Nuevamente, él había perdido.**_

Rivaille se hallaba sentado en la cama de su habitación con la mirada gacha y entrelazando sus manos… Recibiendo como única iluminación la luz de la luna.

El insomnio había empeorado y ya no sabía qué hacer con él.

Se sintió morir… No importa que tan dura hayan sido sus acciones, no importa el que ni siquiera haya volteado su mirada, no importa el que haya vuelto con la frente en alto, no importa el que él haya dicho que no había que detenerse, y que no había lugar a los arrepentimientos.

Por dentro, agonizaba… Otro sacrificio más… Tantos sacrificios fueron y aún no veían resultados. Daban, daban, perdían, y aún así, nada. Nada tenían a cambio.

No se acostumbraba a que ya no vería como Auruo se mordía la lengua, como Erd y Gunter bromeaban, como Petra regañaba a todos… Las cosas hechas como a él le gustaban, gente que le entendiera bastante bien, aún y con pocas palabras... el café a todas horas que de vez en cuando le iban trayendo, las conversaciones amenas en la cena… Ya nada...

Nada de eso iba a volver a ser…

Era tan malditamente injusto… Tanta gente que no merecía nada de lo que sufrían, resignados a vivir en esta maldita realidad dominada por la ley del caos.

Aunque, no sabía como, todavía tenía esperanzas.

Había algo que no le dejaba hundirse aún…

El quería de una puta vez no volver a estrechar lazos con nadie, no ver morir más gente, quería terminar con todo... **y poder descansar YA...**

Pero ni él sabía por qué aún quería creer en que no todo estaba perdido.

Recordó a Eren… el niño estaba tratando de suplantar a todas las piezas faltantes como podía, lo había notado…

Trabajaba hasta que el cuerpo ya no le rendía, le traía café rutinariamente, ayudaba a atender su pie -había heredado de su padre algunas dotes médicas- y en silencio le hacía compañía… Hablaban solo lo necesario.

Y él lo agradece, le agradecía todo… Darle muchos encargos se le estaba volviendo costumbre, tenerlo rondando cerca suyo también… Pero había algo que le incomodaba… Eren, el maldito mocoso, no le sostenía la mirada...

Bien podría ser que él también se sintiera afectado, pero algo le decía que no era lo que pensaba, había algo más…

Sin mencionar que lucía como que siempre tenía algo que decirle… y lo ponía nervioso, era molesto. Quería saber de qué se trataba, pero a la vez no quería preguntar… También porque no sabe cómo hacerlo suavemente.

Digamos que él no era alguien que podría dar precisamente cátedra sobre el tacto.

Escucho golpear la puerta… 4 veces… ¿Qué hacía el mocoso en su habitación a esas horas? Sin más suspiro, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse aún.

- Pasa…- Dijo no demasiado alto, pero sabía que le había escuchado.

- C-con permiso- Dijo Eren algo inseguro y sorprendido de que ni siquiera haya preguntado quien era.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?- No estaba molesto, no podía dormir, así que le daba igual, pero pregunto por costumbre nada más, lo hizo de forma desganada. Noto que Eren estaba con ropas de cama.

- Yo… Qui-quiero hablar con usted…- Tomo aire, mientras se acercaba prudentemente- N-Necesito hacerlo…- Rivaille le indico que se acerque más en un gesto, comprendió que por fin hablarían y Eren tomo lugar sentándose en el suelo frente a él… Noto que el menor estaba con los ojos vidriosos, sea lo que sea, ya venía torturándose hace rato... O era así todas las noches?

- Lo-Lo siento tan-tanto…- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta… Rivaille se sorprendió, ¿por qué disculparse con él?- Yo… Yo…- La primera lagrima traicionera por fin se deslizaba – Usted debe odiarme… Fue- Fue mi culpa… **To-Todo esto está siendo mi culpa…**.- La lagrimas rompieron sus barreras- Perdón, perdón… lo lamento tanto… yo-yo… l-lo siento, lo la-lamento, perdón, perdón… perdóneme- No podía hilar las palabras y el llanto que ahogaba en su garganta le obligaba a su voz a salir quebrada.

- Ei… No te odio y no sé de qué te estás culpando Eren…- Su voz sonaba fría, pero el se hallaba alarmado por su llanto.

En realidad si había logrado entenderle, con esto, todas sus acciones y frases dichas en el pasado se hilaron y tuvieron sentido, logró saber a que se refería a la perfección...

A la muerte de sus camaradas...

A la muerte de aquellos soldados que no pudo proteger...

A la cantidad de familias rotas que habían quedado...

A que la Legión este siendo hostigada

A el esfuerzo constante que no rendía frutos maduros.

A los conflictos generados desde que él hizo aparición.

A las interrogantes que tenían a todos contra la espada y la pared para que se resuelvan

Y tantas cosas mas...

Pero ninguna de esas cosas le correspondían a **su** consciencia.

Son cosas comunes cuando estas en **la guerra**.

- Fue… Fue mi culpa… Perdón – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Y a partir de esa frase, el llanto se quebró fuerte, y los gemidos acompañados de disculpas eran lo único que salía de su boca. El no sabía qué hacer, pero su mano se deslizo inconscientemente y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor, atrayéndole a su regazo. Eren hundió su rostro en sus piernas y tomo con fuerza la mano libre del sargento que se hallaba cerca.

Rivaille sintió como en el llanto del menor escurría el propio, y también sintió como su pecho a pesar de apretujarse, también se volvía más liviano.

Esa noche Eren lloró por los dos.

- Ya te lo dije… No hay forma de saber cuál será el resultado… Y no queda más que atenerse a las consecuencias. Ellos eran soldados preparados para esto… Cumplieron su deber. La situación actual no es más que toda la mierda concentrada desde que existió la Legión de Reconocimiento. No es tu culpa, ni tampoco el causante, no eres más que el eslabón flojo que ha estado recibiendo la mayor parte del daño.- Los gemidos de Eren se intensificaron y su agarre se hizo tan fuerte que era hasta casi doloroso luego de haber escuchado eso, pero aún así no replico más nada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero de alguna forma el sueño comenzó a alcanzarles. Noto que Eren, quien aún lloraba, estaba casi inconsciente, así que, haciendo usó de su fuerza, lo levanto en vilo, y lo acostó en su cama, contra la pared, para luego acostarse junto a él.

El menor no se quejo, ni se inmutó a pesar de que aún estaba despierto.

Y el tampoco quería pensar demasiado sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente se acostó a su lado, y se tomaron de las manos, mirándose fijamente mientras los gotitas de agua salada iban bajando cada vez más lentamente por el rostro del menor.

Le agradó la calidez del tacto, sintió cómodo el peso contrario en su colchón.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo conciliar un sueño profundo.

Al otro día, simplemente despertaron en la misma posición, aunque un poco más cerca, el menor casi acurrucado contra su pecho.

Aún ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se saludaron, se dirigieron a vestirse cada uno a donde le correspondía, y fueron a desayunar.

Eren siempre lo preparaba porque era el único que no incendiaba la cocina.

No volvieron a hablar del tema...

_Aunque luego de esa noche, esos ojos verdeazulados se vieron mucho más brillantes que nunca._

Y entre ellos hubo un mejor trato. La confianza poco a poco comenzó a crecer.

No dijeron mucho, pero aún así sentían que no había nada por decir, no había incomodidad, no había necesidad.

_Se sentían livianos como el aire..._

.

-Fin Flashback-

.

Rivaille volvió de su ensoñación, algo irritado por haberse dado cuenta que cada vez estaba analizando y prestándole más atención a su mocoso.

_Tanto tiempo libre me deja pensar demasiadas estupideces… Dos segundos… ¿"Mi"? ¿Por qué ya lo catalogo como mío?..._

- Tsk…-Ya para ese momento el había terminado de ordenar los papeles y dejar ordenada su oficina, y como si lo hubiese planeado, Eren ingreso justo a tiempo a indicar que el baño ya estaba preparado.

Los dos se dirigieron en silencio hacia los baños comunales, cada cual sumido en sus pensamientos… Bah, el mayor sumido en sus pensamientos, y Eren en el revoltijo y tormenta de colores, líneas y barullo sin sentido que intentaban tomar alguna ruta coherente en su cabeza, y obviamente no podían. Pobre Eren…

Por fin llegaron a los baños, a Eren nunca se le había hecho tan corto el camino en su vida. Entraron y Eren con todo su nerviosismo se empezó a desvestir…

Oía como las ropas del sargento también caían al suelo, sin embargo se cuido magistralmente de que su cabeza no volteara… _No mires, no mires, no mires, el sargento no está! ¡No, no está!, ¡él no está haciendo un strip-dance justo detrás tuyo, no está pasando nada! ¡ No estás perdiendo la oportunidad de ver ese precioso cuerpo esculpido por…Bas-basta! No mires! No voltees, no volteeees! … _

Eren estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre-humanos, luchando por mantener su compostura… No quería para nada generar una situación incómoda con el mayor, y perder parte de su confianza. Sentía que si le miraba estaría traicionándole.

A los ojos de Rivaille, esta estaba siendo una de las escenas más tiernas que jamás vio en su vida.

El mocoso estaba con la mirada gacha dejando ver su perfil, en este se veía que estaba claramente sonrojado, y que estaba mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo y se movían torpemente mientras que se desvestía y comenzaba a ser visible su piel… BLANCA?! …_¿En qué momento? ¿No era tostadita?_ _…_Rivaille se desconcertó por un momento, aunque unos minutos después cayó en la cuenta_ Cierto_…_ Estamos en invierno… _

Con el pasar del tiempo, otra de las cosas que había descubierto del muchacho es que en realidad era blanco, pero en el verano tomaba un poco de color.

Como sea, volviendo al tema, tuvo que volver a reconocerle que, aunque no tan bien como lo hace cotidianamente, seguía manteniendo bastante bajo control sus apariencias y realmente pasaba como una simple vergüenza.

Más allá de todo, no sabía que podía confiar en él hasta ese punto, no es que fuese pudoroso ni nada, pero lo hizo a conciencia de que probablemente el mocoso le miraría mucho, o bien sentiría miraditas furtivas de su parte… Y la actitud le vendía, si quería mirarlo, pero no lo hacía, pobre mocoso lo estaba torturando demasiado.

Hizo un reparo en la apariencia física del muchacho…

El mocoso en si no estaba nada mal. Siempre se le hizo que tenía cara de muñeca, a pesar de esas cejas ni muy gruesas ni muy finas, que le daban a su rostro un pequeño toque de masculinidad. Ahora a eso le tenías que agregar su cuerpo.

Tenía una cintura marcada y pequeña, un vientre plano, casi femenino, apenas tonificado, sin un gramo de grasa estorbando en ese torso tan estético, su pecho era un poco raro, sus pectorales a penas marcados, se notaban blandos y suaves con 2 botoncitos rosados no muy pequeños adornándolos, sus caderas estaban en contonancia con sus delgados hombros, sus brazos también lo eran mucho, pero no estaban fofos, se notaba un poco de ejercicio, como si fueran los brazos de una mujer.

Siguió bajando la mirada y noto un par de largas piernas firmes y algo delgadas, muy bien torneadas con unos tobillos chiquitos, eran muy bonitas.

Y tenía que admitir que… Era el culo más bonito que vio en su vida. _Que pedazo de retaguardia. _

Aún así noto algo raro, hay algo más ahí que no estaba bien… ni un bello ni una pelusa se atrevían a irrumpir en esa esteticidad.

Era muy andrógeno, se notaba que era hombre, pero seguía siendo un cuerpo bastante femenino. Pero ni las mismas mujeres tienen una vellosidad nula.

- Oi, la pubertad tardo en llegar por casa?- Le preguntó el mayor, es cierto que podía ser simplemente lampiño, pero **no tanto**. Y bueno, estaba de curioso y quería molestar.

- A-a, A que se refiere, sargento?- Volteo a verlo a penas de reojo y lucho por concentrarse en la cara del contrario.

- Es que estas pelado mocoso, pelado de todos lados menos de la cabeza… -

- A-ah eso…- Eren se rasco incómodamente la mejilla… y tenía una expresión rara. Parecía haber recordado algo incomodo.- E-en realidad está todo bien, solo que bueno… este… yo…- miraba hacia otros lados con incomodidad.

- Ya, suéltalo de una puta vez Jeaguer, ni que fuera a comerte…- _Que tanto puede ser pendejo, no te comportes como idiota. _

- Me depilo. – Dijo evitando la mirada-

- …- Bueno, es cierto, no se lo esperaba y es un poco incomodo decirlo. Aunque no pudo evitar hacer un mínimo signo de sorpresa cuando lo oyó. _Cada loco, con su locura. _Pensó.

- La verdad es que hay un trauma detrás de eso – Le explico, no quería que lo viera como el raro de los raros.- Me paso cuando era no muy chico…- Dijo con comicidad. El mayor le miro con curiosidad. Claro, lo notabas después de haber estado el suficiente tiempo con él como para descifrar esos cambios mínimos en sus expresiones.-No me mire así, me da vergüenza, otro día por ahí le cuento.- Le dijo haciéndole un pucherito. _Puta cosa tierna… Me haces sentir un pedófilo mocoso inútil. _

Al princeso ese de mierda la palabra hermoso le quedaba chica Ya con ropa se lo reconocía, pero contemplarlo desnudo era todo un espectáculo, y siendo sinceros, ni una sola parte de su mente podía negarlo. _Puto Jeaguer, puto ángel, puto que seas tan lindo, carajo_.

Por fin todas las prendas estaban fuera, y ahora se metían ambos bajo las duchas. Cerca, enfrentados, y sentados mirándose el uno al otro, aunque bueno, el único que miraba era él.

Mientras el cuerpo de Rivaille se humedecía, su cabeza había entrado en estado de meditación.

Le había dado hasta ternura la situación del pequeñín.

Eren en ningún momento se volteo a mirarle, aún sin saber que Rivaille conocía sobre sus sentimientos, y sin siquiera prometerle nada.

Pudiendo mirarle haciéndose el tonto, no traiciono su confianza ni por asomo.

Comprendió que el mocoso le tenía más respeto a su persona que por sobre todas las cosas… Y para ser sincero no se lo esperaba… Realmente no sabía que esperaba, pero la verdad este era el resultado que más le sorprendía…

Comenzó a pasarse el champú, y observaba a Eren hacer lo mismo de forma muy consciente, desordenando de forma chistosa sus hebras castañas.

Su cabeza navego nuevamente, encontrando que la loca cuatro ojos tenía razón, el realmente tenía mucha suerte.

Aún así, el no sentía que podía corresponderle, aun no, y también no se sentía merecedor de tanto aprecio y menos de alguien como él.

No recordaba haber hecho nunca algo tan bueno en su vida para que le recompensaran con eso… Con un tesoro para cuidar... El ojiverde despertaba en el un cariño y un intenso sobre proteccionismo.

Ya se sentía como la acosadora de la hermana, parecía que estaba en la sangre de los Ackerman el volverse locos por el Jeaguercito ese, pero no pasaba de eso.

Eren para él era un pedacito de luz que debía proteger… Sobre todo de que no se apague.

Aún con su explosiva personalidad, y sus instintos asesinos que no nacían de otro lado más que un fuerte sentido de la justicia confundido con venganza, el seguía siendo un ser puro.

Aparte, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre la justicia y la venganza? ¿No era acaso la justicia una de las tantas formas diferentes de manifestarse de ella? Lo único que difiere es el nombre y la medida. El que lo hace, lo paga, y punto. Ambas nacen del mismo propósito.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente al mocoso, se molesto consigo mismo, ¿no se supone que él era el mayor ahí? ¿Por qué se quedaba acosando al estúpido mocoso con la mirada?

Es evidente que el castaño había sentido su mirada fija, ya que el rubor en su rostro se había intensificado. Genial, ahora encima había terminado de incomodar al mocoso, él quería joderlo un rato, no hacerlo sentir acosado.

Sin más, emitió un sonido de disconformidad y se volteo sobre su asiento.

- Tsk.- Y hasta ahí aguanto el castañito. Ya no podía evitar mirarlo y al ver la espalda desnuda del sargento se quedo anonadado.

Eran increíbles la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente extendió su mano, y recorrió con su dedo índice suavemente una en especial que surcaba desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su columna, en diagonal. No pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo dolorosa que debió haber sido su sanación.

El sargento se sorprendió por el contacto y volteo su rostro, no podía creer que el mocoso se había atrevido a tocarlo. Se le quedo mirando fijamente, tratando de analizarlo, pero noto que el mocoso solo miraba su cicatriz.

Cuando el menor se sintió observado mostró alarma en su rostro y retiro su dedo como si lo que tocara acabara de quemarlo.

Respondió con nerviosismo la interrogante en el rostro del sargento, mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a pasarse nuevamente el champú, por su ya húmedo cabello.

- L-lo siento, es que me ha-había llamado la atención su cicatriz… Y-y no pude evitar pensar que debió ser una herida muy dolorosa.- Rivaille se enterneció nuevamente, el maldito pendejo lo estaba ablandando mucho. Fue un inconsciente acto de preocupación. De hecho no le había molestado para nada, simplemente se había sorprendido. Era consciente que no había sido más que una especie de curiosidad también, más allá de que luego el carita de muñeca se apene.

- _…- _Entrecerró sus ojos. _Jodido mocoso, me haces hasta sentir culpable por el simple hecho de mirarte- _No te preocupes por estupideces Jeaguer, de nada sirve pensar en eso- Le dijo fríamente, Eren le miró a los ojos y el mayor pudo notar en ellos que la preocupación _Infundada de hecho_ no había desaparecido aún- Ahh...De todas formas no fue tan dolorosa como parece, simplemente me marco con más facilidad- La cara del menor paso a una de sorpresa…_ Acaso el sargento… ¿Intento tranquilizarme?_…Rivaille noto lo que había acabado de hacer, y se pregunto hasta a él mismo por qué lo había hecho, nunca dio explicaciones a nadie.

No quería saberlo de todas formas. Levanto su mirada y vio que el menor mientras lo "miraba" se estaba sacando la espuma de su cabello, y esta se deslizaba y recorría su cuerpo. La vista era casi erótica. Bueno decía casi por no querer decir que el mocoso todo mojado con la espuma lamiéndole la piel lo ponía de buenas. Y que de buenas se estaba sintiendo.

Se reprendió a el mismo y lanzo otro sonido de disconformidad, que Eren interpreto como un "abandona el puto tema, y no me jodas" de parte de Rivaille por el tema anterior. Eren termino de enjuagarse y fue a pasarse nuevamente champú.

Cuando noto que Eren ya había empezado a enjabonar su cuerpo. El bichito de la maldad le pico. Y reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa. Algo se le había ocurrido.

- Ahh…-Suspiró Rivaille- Oi, pon tu culo mirándome Jeaguer-

- ¡¿Qué?!- al pobre se le subieron todos los colores a la cara.

- Que quiero a tu trasero apuntando para acá- Explico.

- P-p-p-pero…- Dijo muy nervioso.

- Tch, Idiota que te des la puta vuelta así te ayudo con la espalda… Acaso pensabas en otra cosa?- el mayor reía internamente _Pobre, creo que abuso demasiado de lo jodible que es._

- Cla-claro q-que no- dijo desviando la mirada y respondiendo a la última pregunta. Como que de repente los azulejos del suelo eran la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

- Y?- le apuro.

- A-ah, si…- Dijo mientras comenzó a dar la vuelta. _El sargento va a tocarme… que nervios. Tengo que aguantar, el solo me está ayudando a enjabonarme la espalda, nada más que eso. _Se apremió mentalmente. El sargento se arrimo un poco más cerca de él. **Demasiado cerca,** y comenzó a enjabonarlo. Eren se estremeció ante el toque y la cercanía, no pudo esconderlo.

El sargento pasaba su mano y esponja lentamente y muy a consciencia, rosando su cintura y a veces bajando _demasiado. _Quiso darle un pellizcon a su colita, pero se contuvo, probablemente al virgencito le daría un paro ahí mismo, y no tenía ganas de andar escudándose de nada. Realmente no las tenía, si no, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Eren pensaba que los roces se sentían bonitos en su piel, y decidió relajarse… disfrutar aunque sea un poco de esos toques que se sentían como caricias. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y sus mejillas se encendieron, mientras sentía sanciones cálidas recorrer su cuerpo. _Está latiendo muy fuerte..._

El mayor noto cuando el menor se había dejado ser, y sorprendentemente le agrado más el saber que ya no se contenía a sí mismo. Pero fue malo… Muy malo.

Ahora le inundaron unas ganas terribles de profundizar el tacto, de repente la pequeña espalda delante de se le hacía demasiado suave... la piel desnuda demasiado cálida... los contornos demasiado curvos y agudos, moldando su cuerpo como un suave desliz...

Quería tocar un poco más y comerse el cuello del menor… No, de comérselo a él.

Estaba desnudo y a su merced, con la guardia baja, y enseñándose a sí mismo como si estuviera pidiéndole que lo tome, inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse, abandonando la esponja y comenzando a recorrer su piel con sus manos... acariciando y masajeando al menor... _Que... delicado... y suave...Se siente tan frágil. Es ... **Apetecible.**_

Tenía unas terribles ganas de besar y lamer ese cuerpo.

Eren dio un respingo, y muchos estremecimientos bajaron por su columna ante el contacto tan cercano con el mayor, presiono sus piernas y trato de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo..

Pero no entendía… ¿Por qué? Solamente le masajeaba, es cierto, ¿pero por qué se molestaba en hacerlo?... Sera… Que noto sus tensiones? Quiere decir que el sargento se fija en él? O solo se le dio la gana?

Mientras, sentía como las manos del sargento se deslizaban por su piel, torneando sus dedos y haciendo presiones por toda su extensión… hasta que inesperadamente roso su cintura y un subidón de calor le inundo, haciéndole estremecer de placer… Sentía las manos del sargento bajar muy lentamente, presionando y apretando sus músculos, relajandolos... Se sentía ir entre caricias...

-Mmm…- callo un suspiro placentero agudo, no sabía que un simple masaje te podía hacer sentir tan bien... Sentía la respiración del mayor muy cerca, rozándole la piel, arruyandolo…

Ya no se preguntaba nada, solo quería que él siga acariciándole, incluso que se adentre más en él… que no se aleje…

Rivaille notó el gemidito y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se había embriagado en las reacciones del castaño, cada suspiro, su respiración pesada, su rostro sumiso y sonrojado, los estremecimientos que bajaban por su piel, como se sentía su cuerpo tan pequeño bajo sus manos, la suavidad de este... _Lo deseaba._

Era peligroso… Muy peligroso.

Si no se detenía terminaría cogiéndoselo ahí…

_*Y una imagen de Eren le ataco... Este estaba gimiendo bajo él mientras le embestía, sacudiéndose entre las penetraciones, abusando de sus caderas_…_ -Ahh... Ahh... más por favor... m-ás!... Ahh a-AA !...Rivaille...Ngh!...A-ahi ...Más fuerte..ahh.. fuérte! ... Es... ah tan.. bue-no Ahh ahh ahh-*_

Y otro subidón de calor recorrió su cuerpo, tratando de anidarse en su entrepierna. Sus manos habían bajado a las caderas del más chico, y no parecían querer frenar. Su boca ya estaba a muy escasos centímetros de su piel.

_Basta… Tengo que detenerme._

Sin más, alejó su rostro subió sus manos a los hombros del menor como si nada hubiese pasado, y estuvo masajeando un poco más mientras calmaba a si mismo... El menor aun seguía flojo y se dejaba mover como un muñequito, como si nunca se hubiese enterado de que casi se lo quiso violar

Le soltó y enjuago su espalda, haciéndose el que no noto la expresión de disconformidad del menor… Aún así Eren le sonrió tímidamente.

- Gracias, aunque no era necesario…- dijo mientras tomaba el jabón y otra esponja- Aún así, como noto que me dolía la espalda?- pregunto con ingenuidad y tratando de esconder también el hecho de que le hubiese gustado continuar con los roces anteriores. _La casualidades están de mi lado... _Festejo el mayor internamente.

- No fue nada…- dijo con su cara inexpresiva de siempre- Uno también los padece y después de tanto tiempo, te das cuenta con facilidad- mintió. _Qué fácil fue zafar contigo. Que suerte... _

- C-Con que es así… E-entonces déjeme devolverle el favor…- Dijo seriamente, y miro hacia otro lado- Claro, si usted quiere.

- Haz como gustes- Dijo mientras se volteaba. Eren comenzó a tallar la espalda del mayor con mucho cuidado, y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien limpio, comenzó a masajear desde sus hombros y bajando, para encontrar contracturas… Y le sorprendió la gran cantidad que encontró… Comenzó de abajo hacia arriba, masajeando con fuerza… El mayor se sorprendió, no sabía que el mocoso fuera tan bueno, y sintió como sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse. En conjunto con la ducha caliente que caía constante sobre ellos, la sensación de paz que lo embargo era casi asfixiante.

- Tiene la espalda dura como un ladrillo…- dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo- Más fácil es masajear una pared de concreto- Bromeo, con una pequeña risa que murió con esas palabras.

- No sé de qué te quejas mocoso, que te encantaría tenerla así- Eren al principio rio otro poco… hasta que cayó.

- ¡E-ei!- se quejo mientras fruncía el seño y se sonrojaba un poco.

- En que mierda pensaste, hasta donde yo sé hablábamos de mi espalda- Le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona…

- Está bien que soy lento, pero no estúpido, no sea tan cruel…- le reprendía. _Track, crack, track. _Por fín, una de las contracturas había terminado de salir. Rivaille suspiro de alivio, y Eren se dirigía a otra.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando- se hizo irónicamente el desentendido, con cara de nada. Eren no sabía cómo replicarle sin soltar un insulto, y tampoco quería ser pateado hasta la muerte, por lo tanto quedo haciendo muecas y gestos con sonidos entrecortados, mientras intentaba responderle con algo que no fuera ofensivo.

- N-no, No mienta!... Agh!- _Por favor, esto es demasiado…_ El mayor apenas aguantaba la risa.

- A decir verdad la tuya está bastante flácida y es bastante pequeña y débil para tu edad… Es que acaso no creces? Creo que hasta ese tal Arlett la tiene más grande que tu- A Eren se le subieron los colores de la cólera, el muy maldito lo estaba delirando.

- ¡Bas-Basta! Aparte usted no puede quejarse con el tema "no crecer", sabía?- Uuuuuhhh… Eren palideció al darse cuenta de la estupidez que cometió. El y su estúpida bocaza. Mierda, estaba más que jodido, estaba muerto.

Aunque no lo crean, Rivaille por dentro se quebraba de la risa, realmente no le importaba el tema de la altura, nunca le jodió, la tenía grande y siempre pudo intimidar a cualquiera, el día que se coja a Eren, obviamente será el castaño el muerde almohadas…Asique viniendo de él no le molestaba… _Un momento ahí… volvamos dos líneas atrás… _El mayor estaba asustado de sus propias cavilaciones… ¿_El día que yo qué? Jodida mierda, no puedo estar pensando en él de esa forma… Agh maldito subconsciente, ¿¡quien te dio permiso para hablar!? _

Ya, volviendo al tema. Siempre que reacciono fue por el simple hecho de hacerse respetar… Así que decidió seguir molestando al crio, si lo golpeaba ahora se quedaría sin joda y sin masajes.- Y-y-y-y-o… Sar-Sargento…- Dijo mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-** Aún así la mía sigue siendo más grande que la tuya… Mocoso**- Le dijo con la mejor cara amenazante que le salía en aquel momento, ya que luchaba por no reírse en la cara del castañito.

- C-co... C-Como usted diga… - Dijo Eren con la voz temblorosa.

- **Y quien dijo que podías parar con los masajes, eh?!- **Eren dio un brinco y con lagrimitas en los ojos asintió muy enérgicamente.

- Y-y-y-ya sigo, señor!-Dijo volviendo enérgicamente a su labor. _Me mata, no me mata, me mata, no me mata… _ El pobre estaba a la espera de una muerte segura, tortuosa y dolorosa, pero ningún golpe llego a él-

- Idiota…- Murmuro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Eren no entendía por qué el toque del sargento no le había incomodado, y tampoco el tocarle a él… Era extraño, ya que después de lo que paso _aquella vez_, por más de que haya sido ya hace mucho tiempo, apenas y soportaba el toque de su madre.

Ni mencionar lo que aún le cuesta hoy en día con cualquiera de sus compañeros o conocidos… Debe ser porque de alguna forma confiaba en que él nunca le haría un daño a conciencia. Es cierto que en los entrenamientos vivía sacándole la mierda, pero no es lo mismo.

Pero él también confiaba en sus compañeros, ellos no eran capaces de infligir un daño físico como el sargento, y aún así el tacto con ellos tampoco podía soportarlo demasiado…. La verdad no se comprendía a si mismo… Era increíble hasta donde podían afectarle psicológicamente los sentimientos.

Termino con su labor cuando el sargento le dijo que era suficiente, y que mejor se apresuraran a terminar con el baño… Éste había notado que de un momento a otro Eren se había quedado muy pensativo. Y se preguntó que rondaría por su mente, siempre se quejo de que era más que transparente, pero en momentos como estos le parecía indescifrable…

Se pasaron el jabón nuevamente limpiando bien todo su cuerpo, cada uno por su lado, y se enjuagaron.

El menor observo como la espuma del jabón se deslizaba por el tonificado cuerpo del mayor, y como su cabello mojado tirado hacia atrás lo hacía ver tan diferente… Y atractivo. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba demasiado (lo cual en realidad fueron unos cuantos segunditos), desvió apenado la mirada, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por la falta de respeto que cometió.

_Por fin volvemos a tu transparencia… _Rivaille fue consciente de que le había mirado por un momento, no iba a negarlo, no le desagradó, es más, iba a darle todo un showcito para molestarlo otro rato, pero se vio frustrado en seguida de sus intenciones. Bueno, que él no le mire, no significa que él podía mirar. _Haa… Como me gusta ese culo…_ Ya no tenía ganas de pensar demasiado, y decidió deleitarse con la vista del ojiverde desnudo, con toda la espuma lamiéndolo.

Tampoco significaba que esté pensando en nada erótico, no tiene sus años de pinta no más, simplemente… le gustaba lo que veía… Era estético, y los movimientos de Eren eran torpes pero delicados, muy fluidos…

Ya simplemente… Lo observaba…

Últimamente le estaba gustando bastante el observar de diferentes formas al menor… Otra cosa que despertaba en él (dejando de lado sus pensamientos inintencionados pederastas) era la curiosidad. Se sintió simpatizar un poco, Y SOLO UN POCO, con Hanji y su adoración por la investigación.

Por fin cerraron el agua y procedieron a ir a secarse, el bichito de la maldad, que le estaba picando muy seguido, volvió a hacer aparición. Aprovecho que las toallas se hallaban del lado del mocoso, y se paro frente a él como vino al mundo

- Oi, Jeaguer – le llamo apropósito.

- ¿Si, sargento?- Por simple inercia volteo y no se espero ver lo que vio… Se le subieron todos los colores a la cara, esa cosa que tenía el sargento entre las piernas ¡era enorme! No pudo evitar mirarlo y estremecerse, un calor intenso recorrió su cuerpo en un lengüetazo… _Es tan… apetecible…_ ¡No! ¡Tenía que apartar que apartar la mirada! Tenía que hacerlo! Su mente viajo a la velocidad de la luz hacia un recuerdo, sobre lo que Hanji le había contado unos días atrás, conocía sobre el sexo y el sexo homosexual, pero la mayor se había tomado la molestia de explicarlo todo a fondo… Y la verdad… ¿¡En serio con solo 3 dedos alcanzaría para hacer entrar eso!?¡ No puede ser posible! ¡Basta!¡En que estaba pensando siquiera! Tardo, pero pudo recobrar fuerzas para mirar hacia otro lado… _Dignidad, Eren, la dignidad primero. _Pensó muy nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Le pregunto con fingida seriedad y con los mismos tonos aburridos de siempre, ocultando su malicia- ¿Es que tanto te gusta lo que ves?-

- Q-QUE!? N-n-no! E-Es, es so-solo q-que… No sea un exhibicionista!

- Ha, cállate mocoso inútil, hago lo que se me antoja… Y eso no hace más que confirmar mi pregunta – Le dijo indiferente- Si tanto te gusta pruébalo y ya…-

- ¡No diga locuras! – contestó Eren rojo como un tomate y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

- Ha? Tsk, no seas idiota y pásame la puta toalla jodido mocoso… Y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo- le picaba. Eren acato las ordenes, y con una gran expresión de incomodidad, se concentro en mirar SOLO a los ojos del sargento mientras le pasaba la toalla.

- S-si, s-señor…- _Pobre, creo que me estoy entreteniendo demasiado a su costa… _Sorprendentemente, le pico el bichito de la piedad, ese que solo le visita una vez cada mil a su persona, y decidió dejar de molestarlo por un rato… La expresión de inocencia y culpabilidad del menor le había jugado mucho a favor…

Miro como el castaño encontró muy interesante a la pared mientras ambos terminaban de secarse…

Ver como pasaba ese pedazo de tela tan conscientemente sobre su cuerpo desnudo era toda una invitación.

.

.

Por fin estaban vestidos, y se dirigían ambos a la cocina a prepararse algo de café, cuando noto algo raro… El mocoso caminaba incomodo… Muy incomodo, y veía como se acomodaba constantemente la sisa de su pantalón… Se pregunto qué estaría mal, es más hoy le habían dado nuevos uniformes…

Pasado un rato ya se hallaban en la oficina del pelinegro, y noto ese comportamiento extraño nuevamente… Se irritó.

- Jeaguer podrías decirme que putas te pasa…- Dijo Rivaille, dándole un sorbo a su tasa con irritación. Eren estaba raro y claramente de mal humor desde que se bañaron ese día, no podía seguir molesto, o si?

- Ya déjelo, es el puto uniforme…- Decía con un tono irritado estirando nuevamente la entrepierna de su pantalón- No entiendo, si es de mi talla!- Se quejaba amargamente.

- Que le pasa a tu uniforme? – preguntó con algo de interés.

- Este pantalón me está violando, Agh, maldita porquería- Decía apretando los dientes. Eren debía estar realmente molesto para mal hablar frente a él…Espera… _Como es eso de que te está violando?! Quien te dio permiso pantalón de mierda!_

- Ponte de pie.-

- Eh?-

- Que te pares mierda- Eren se levanto con algo de desconfianza, y Rivaille le vio detenidamente. Si, era su talla, per le quedaba especialmente ajustado, con su trasero prácticamente reventando el pantalón, y su entrepierna muy, muy marcada por la ajustada tela. Era extraño ya que vino el ayudante de los modistas a tomar nuevamente las medidas generales y a anotar uno por uno los pedidos, y hasta recién, todos bañados y usando los nuevos uniformes hace rato, nadie se quejó. Entonces solo podía haber una respuesta: esos eran pantalones de mujer. No puede ser, eso quiere decir que el modista pensó que Eren era mujer… _Y yo que pensaba que lo que me quedaba del día iba a ser aburrido. _Eren no entendía nada, el sargento se le había quedado mirando durante unos momentos fijamente, y de la nada, desvio la mirada sutilmente y se tapo la cara y la boca con la mano, simulando un gesto pensativo, pero no, no era eso, Eren lo conocía… Esa era la forma de reírse el sargento, se le estaba cagando de la risa en la cara, ¡¿por qué!?

- Oi, por que se ríe?!- le recriminó molesto. El sargento frunció el ceño molestó cuando vio hasta que punto había podido descifrarle el mocoso, nadie sabía cuando el no aguantaba la risa de la desgracia ajena.

- Ha? Yo no me río mocoso…- Obviamente lo negó- Y por cierto, esos pantalones son de mujer.-

- Que!?- el sargento contesto su explosividad con la aparente indiferencia de siempre.

- Como escuchaste, eras tan afeminado que el modisto te confundió con una mujer- le reafirmo. Diablos, y después se sentía culpable por molestarlo, Eren, el pobre Eren era simplemente jodible. Lo vio encolerizarse, de alguna forma pareció haber perdido toda la paciencia.

- No me joda! No tiene ni idea de lo que es que la sisa de mierda se te este clavando hasta en el culo! Y tampoco te podes quejar traga años que seguramente el que te dieron es talla infantil! A que solo le sacaron el escudo a uno de las tropas de reclutamiento (uniformes para 12 años xD)- Cuando termino con su explosión, noto como la cara del sargento se ensombreció, maldición abuso de su suerte, se salvo una vez, no se salvaría dos. _Ay no_..._Yo y mi bocota que no sabe cuando cerrarse… _Su expresión denotaba terror.

_Muy bien… Veamos...Primero, deshacerme del puto pantalón que lo acosa… Segundo, sacarle toda la mierda y sus arranques a golpes… Tercero, joderlo otro rato. _Rivaille se levantó y tomo al mocoso de la ropa, lo derribo y lo aprisiono contra el piso, inmovilizándole solo con una mano. Rápidamente dirigió la otra mano hacia el pantalón del menor y lo desabrocho ante la alarmada mirada del él, que no entendía nada. Los bajo solo un poco aflojando toda la tela alrededor de la cadera de Eren, para así liberar al menor del apriete del pantalón violador... Satisfecho con su trabajo levantó la mirada y luego fue consciente de su posición: Estaba entre la piernas de Eren, con el castaño debajo de él, la ropa desarreglada dejando ver su vientre, inmovilizado, y con una expresión sumamente sonrojada mirándole fijamente con temor. _Que visión…_ Se dio cuenta que estuvo a punto de perder su objetivo original, pero verlo ahí... _tan débil… tan chiquito… No podía golpearle… Pero tenía… Pero, no podía golpearle… Pero… Pero a ese maldito mocoso simplemente no podía aplicarle violencia!_ Aunque tampoco podía confirmarle al mocoso que era inmune a su rabia. _Tch, simplemente le daré un escarmiento… _

Eren estaba muerto de miedo, se prometió que si salía vivo de esta haría hasta tratamientos psicológicos con tal de mantener a ralla sus arranques de estupidez. Vio como a cada segundo que pasaba, la mirada del sargento se iba oscureciendo gradualmente… Levanto levemente su mano y formo un puño, por inercia cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando los golpes, pero nada llego… Abrió los ojos y ahí seguía la hermosa imagen del sargento sobre él amenazándole aún con su puño cerrado… Eren le miro nervioso, y de repente el sargento lanzo un sonido de inconformidad y aflojo la mano… Para dirigirse como una bestia a estrangularle la yugular con sus manos… _No te puedo golpear pero te puedo dar un susto. _Pensó aunque sea.

- **Aprenderás respeto mocoso.**

- Ag… Ahh… uff, uff- a-a-a…. S-sargen-t-to- Le decía con un hilito de voz. Estaba apretando realmente fuerte, dolía mucho… Y entonces la situación se le hizo familiar, golpeándole como un bólido y dejandole inconsciente... Tenía miedo… _Recordaba… Haber... estado así… antes…_

Los recuerdos de _esa vez_ se hicieron presentes y le invadieron, la sensación de asco recorría su piel como una hiel, al mismo ritmo que sus pulmones ardían, sus ojos ya no veían la luz, y la figura delante de él empezó a deformarse...

Su piel comenzó a erizarse, y su respiración se agito, quería pedir ayuda, que lo saquen de ahí, pero no podía... Simplemente no podía... Le ordenaba a sus músculos moverse, tenia partes libres, podía intentar defenderse! Pero estos estaban inútiles, habían perdido su fuerza y parecían avisarle que era mejor no reaccionar... _**si no quieres que las cosas se pongan más**_** feas...**

Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, Y su piel se sentía helada, sentía un frió y a la vez un gran ardor morderle por dentro con rabia, su estomago se sentía como si estuviese siendo azotado por los nervios, su corazón... cada latido que daba le aturdía, cada latido dolía como si le clavaran un punzón… Era desesperante…** _Era …_**

**_Aterrador…_**

El sargento iba a continuar, pero noto algo alarmante en la mirada del menor…_Esa mirada… Es la misma mirada que... tenían los caídos… antes de ser devorados…. por **esos**_**_ monstruos_.**

Rivaille se alarmo y le liberó enseguida, dejando que se refleje su preocupación en su rostro… Es cierto que conocía al mocoso… Pero eso le hizo ser consciente de que había algo muy importante de él que no sabía. Y no le gustaba nada.

Mil ideas se le vinieron a la mente tratando de descifrar el motivo de tan mortificada reacción y ninguna de ellas era grata... nunca había visto al menor reaccionar así, desesperado sin intentar defenderse con ahínco...

Se retiro lentamente y le ayudo a sentarse, quedando el mayor también arrodillado. Eren se veía con los ojos perdidos, le sostuvo de los hombros fuerte y se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que los ojos del menor recuperaron su enfoque. Cuando el menor volvió en si, pudo ver que la mirada del mayor mostraba algo... _Preocupación?_

Si... a pesar de tener la misma expresión seria de siempre, eso era esa mirada.

Estaba seguro que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones, y no sabia ni por donde comenzar.

Sabe que el sargento hubiese esperado que intentara defenderse. Solia hacer ataques sorpresivos para entrenar y medir su reacción.

Aún así, no se sentía preparado para hablar sobre eso y es algo que tampoco queria que el mayor sepa... No era que no tuviese libidos a su edad solo porque si... Y tampoco quería explicar demasiadas otras cosas...

Con Hanji safó muy bien, no hizo más que decir la verdad y por suerte en el momento pudo bloquear todo pensamiento que tenga que ver con _eso_, pero ahora dudaba que con su maldita y exagerada reacción pudiese salir de esta...

El sargento noto la duda en la cara del menor, sabia que no quería dar explicaciones... Pero tampoco podía dejarlo estar, que pasaria si es algo que luego también afecte su desempeño en combate o en las expediciones...

- Eren...- El menor reacciono ante el sonido de su nombre, y recordó también el por qué se la situación.

- Y-y-yo, yo siento l-lo q-que dije antes, juro que no se v-volverá a re-repetir- al mayor ya ni le importaba eso realmente.

- Esta bien, ya entendí...- Suspiró- Eren, hay algo más que deberíamos saber?- dijo refiriéndose a el y a los otros dos superiores, y el castaño también lo entendía. Este en respuesta agacho la mirada, y abría su boca para hablar, pero no emitía ningún sonido. El sargento volvió a suspirar con pesadumbres- No tienes que decirlo ahora si no quieres, pero tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento- Le dijo con un tono neutro. Eren levanto su pesada mirada algo confundido.

- Eh?- dijo suavemente.

- Es algo que te afecta y por ende nos afectara, recién pudiste haberte librado de alguna forma, sabes hacerlo, y aún así, aunque suele ser al revés, tu miedo no te lo permitió... - Dijo cavilando y atando ideas...- Es que acaso pensabas... Que si te defendías iba a ser peor?- Indago de forma analítica, hablándole suave, calmadamente y con paciencia tratando de averiguarlo mediante esas respuestas, que es lo que le pudo haber sucedido en el pasado... Eren se le quedo mirando angustiado, con una evidente sorpresa, al ver como el mayor lo expuso y acertó- No dices nada, pero tu expresión me lo confirma.- El castaño nuevamente solo desvió la mirada en respuesta. Todo eso alcanzó.

Eren había reaccionado ante _ese tipo_ de posición específica y ante un evidente sometimiento, el miedo le advirtió _por experiencia_ que si se defendía las cosas iban a empeorar, su mirada detonaba desesperación y terror... No había que ser un genio para llegar a esa única conclusión a la cual allego...

- Cuando paso?- le preguntó, Eren no sabía bien a que iba esa pregunta, si el mayor ya se había dado una idea, o si lo estaba tratando de averiguar... Levanto la mirada y vio los ojos del sargento fijos en él, sintió el agarre que el mayor aún tenía en sus hombros, y se sintió seguro... Eso le ayudó a contestar...

- C-comenzó cuando tenía 3... Debe pensar que soy idiota al dejarme afectar aún cuando ya ha pasado tanto tiempo...- Dijo con la voz apaga. ¿_Cómo que comenzó? Entonces eso... se lo hizo alguien en quien confiaba?... _Para el mayor fue un golpe gélido, su pecho se apreto con saña... Era tan horrible... _Esos... a esos la palabra monstruo les queda pequeña... _Pensó con rabia... _Que clase de ser asqueroso era capaz de hacerle eso a un niño de 3 años? Apenas y había dejado de ser un bebe... _

No lo pensó, su mano se movió por si sola hacia el rostro del menor, mirándolo con aprensión. Lo tomo de la basa de su cuello, acarisiando la suave y cálida mejilla, y subió su mano hasta acariciar el costado de su cabello.

Eren lo miraba a los ojos desconcertado, no esperando tan amable tacto por parte del mayor... Se sintió apenado, sobre todo por dejar que el mayor le viera así, sentía que iba a perder parte de su confianza ya que ahora seguramente el pelinegro pensaba que era psicológicamente inestable. Pero no pudo evitar tomar su mano cuando la apoyo nuevamente en sus mejillas, y sentir su calidez, buscando su consuelo... Le era muy reconfortante.

Aún así los pensamientos de Rivaille iban por otro lado... Le preocupaba más el peligro que corría el mocoso dentro de las murallas que fuera de estas.

Con esto de su persecución y los malditos cerdos que estaban tras él, dudaba que pueda defenderse completamente en caso de que la situación se ponga parecida, y había muchas posibilidades de que suceda... Le sucedió a Arlet, tranquilamente le podía pasar a él, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera...

Tenían que encontrar la forma de sanar completamente esa herida... Había mucho en juego, y sentía que después de todo lo que hizo el mocoso por su persona, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él... Puede que no pueda corresponderle... Pero podía y sentía que debía protegerle, no importa qué.

- Quien fue? Lo sabes al menos...?- el menor se sintió algo acorralado por esa pregunta, eso era decir mucho... Era algo que ni a Mikasa ni a Armin le había contado. Levantó los ojos para pedirle al mayor que por favor siguieran en otro momento, pero en el momento que miro a sus ojos, sintió que una fuerza le invadió... Bajo la mirada... Abrió la boca sin dejar salir ningún sonido... E inspiro profundamente...

- Mi tía... Y termino cuando tenía 4- dijo con un hilo de voz, muy suavemente. Pero el sargento logro escucharlo, y sintió un frío azotándole el pecho, recorriéndole entero y clavándose como un punzón muy dolorosamente en las palmas de sus manos.

Era una herida profunda, y de hecho, todos esos factores explicaban mucho el quién era Eren hoy. Su sanación iba a ser lenta... Venía supurando de hace 13 años.

Le extendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Quedate aquí y cálmate, ire a buscarte un pantalón. **No vayas a acostumbrarte a estas cosas... Mocoso-**

-E-eh, este... no es necesario, por favor no se moleste...- Le dijo el menor, atajándole en su camino.

- No menos precies la amabilidad de un superior retardado- le dijo fríamente- Aparte... será raro que salgas así. Le indico. Eren se sintió abochornado y asintió nervioso, dejándose ser.

Rivaille salió en busca del objeto hacia la habitación del menor con un aire pensativo... comenzando a maquinar algo.

No sabía como sanarle... Pero no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo.

.

.

.

Bueno, digamos que me volvi a poner de humor, pero voy a guardar review por review que haya contestado xDD No valla a ser cosa que me pase de nuevo :(

**Naomi: **Gracias por hacerme esa bonita contribucion no saves lo feliz que me hace :_D ... Por cierto, fuiste mi primer review y lo recibi al celu a las 3 de la madrugada, yo que estaba re roncando xD... Me acuerdo que habia agarrado el celular con toda la clentura del mundo, pero despues vi que eran las notif de fanfiction y que me habian dejado un review tan alentador como el tuyo, que de loca de contenta me habia puesto a saltar en la cama xDDD ... Y mi mama me vino a cagar a pedos =3 ... Como sea, es buena saber que logre emocionarte, y que te haya gustado, espero que este cap halla estado a tus espectativas :DD Beshoshotes super grandes y mojados para ti amiga =3

.

**Karen Grimm: **Primero que nada, aqui la conti :DD! Y si, a mi tampoco me gusta el Ereri eso es demasiada imaginación para mi gusto, pero bueno, hay historias muy buenas =3... Aun asi, en los lemos mi cabeza hace el switch automatico de las posiciones xD... Me puso super contenta el que te halla gustado y perdon si te hice acordar de algo triste no fue la intencion 3= ... Como sea, no pienso dejarlo y aunque tarde, voy a actualizar tan rapido como pueda ^^ Abrashos con mushos beshos para ti Kari-chan =3

.

**Nati-alia-Nino: **Arigatou~~ n/n ... Aparte, a quien no le gustaria violarse a un Eren tan ukeado, eh =3? Que bueno que te halla agradado, no se si esto es lo que te esperabas, pero espero no decepcionarte, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo... Cada review que recibo son como un flecha de cupido para con cada una de ustedes =3 ... Beshistos ashi supuer gaish y tiernosh para vos Nini-chan *u*

.

** : **Que genial me salio el humor :DD! Yo lo subi pensando que habia sido una inutil 3= ... Igual muchismimas gracias, ver tu comentario me hizo saltar de alegria en plena clase xDD Ojala este cap te haya gustado :DD

.

**Helena Bl: **Gracias :DD Aqui la conti xDDD !

Y si este Erencito es la cosa mas pura que se me ocurrio, ojala y te siga gustando =

Muchosh beshos y abrashosh con amorsh querida :D

.

**Guest:** Me diste todo menos tu nombre :( ... Igual me regusto tu review (xD)! Fue la luz de mi día tan nublado =3

Perdona por esas lagrimitas que se te escaparo que me hicieron felices =3 Y si, hay veces que es una lata, son esas historias que estas *Ahh D:... Wow D:!* Y son asi re cortitas :( ... Me alegro que te haya gustado mi Eren, creo que me quedo un tanto OoC pero espero no sea asi =3

La verdad que es una idea que me venia rondado hace mucho tiempo, y bueno quedaba muy bien con lo que escribia, aparte de que le va a dar otro condimento más a la historia, y si, hasta yo me habia puesto mal cuando relate todo el martir por el cual pasaba mi hermoso princeso de Shingeki 3=

Perdona por la tardanza, pero entre la escuela y los estudios extracurriculares que tengo me estan violando :( Y no, no la estoy pasando bien, no es como si fuera Rivaille el que lo estubiera haciendo xD, pero bueno, ojala y este capitulo te halla gustado y haya cumplido tus espectativas ... Te mando mushosh beshitosh mojadosh con musha ternush *¬*

.

**Soofy:** Ay dios gracias :D! Tranquila no es la idea hacerlas llorar como cebollas, pero si tendrá lo suyo... solo espero que lo disfruten, el solo saberlo me alienta a seguir y me alegra los días =3 ... Y tranqui, te entiendo, soy igual a vos, soy una pelotuda grande de casi 17 años que todavía llora mirando películas infantiles... Poneme Bambi y soy una catarata T_T... Gracias por alabar mi narración, yo la siento pesada, pero es lo mejor que me sale, lo reviso y lo cambio mil veces, pero aunque este satisfecha siempre me siento con la duda de si no hice cualquier cosa T.T ... Bueno, me deshpido, Te mando Beshitosh ashi todosh re maricash y abrashosh latigablesh *u* (xD?)

.

**Portgas D. Raven:** OMG Rave-chan me dejo un review DDD: ! *Grito de loca superfan* Dios amo tus historias Raven-sempai *¬* Gracias por tu apoyo, y si, amo a Eren, es mi uke favorito en el mundo =3 Bueno he aqui el cap, ojala te halla gustado tanto como el anterior, y que mi Rivaille (siento que debo desarrollarlo más *n*) te agrade tanto com él tambien, ojala haber cumplido con tus espectativas de la historia ^^ ... A ti no te mando beshitosh y abrashitosh gaysh porque me da verguenshita Raven-shempai 3= ...

¡Conformate con una reverencia 3x ! *Sale corriendo avergonzada*

.

Muy bien ahora si, para aquellas que hayan leido Funny Scene, dejenme decirles que el cap 2 esta en proceso y que estoy algo trabada pero que pronto actualizare =3

El cap 3 de este tambien ya lo he comenzado a escribir, asi que paciencia, pronto habra otro sensualon capitulo (aca a 10 dias mas minimo xD) para ustedes...

Las y los quiero queridas hermanas y hermanos perdidos (/*3*)/ Que el yaoi les ampare en este mundo gris y aburrido =3

Besos ~

Allen-chan.


	3. Pequeñas visitas

Holaaaaa :DDD, sisi, ya se, me tarde una eternidad, pero quiero que sepan que lo que tardo en actualizar lo retribuyo en cant. de palabras xDD Dios me salió un capitulo bíblico.

Como sea, quiero agradecer todos los follows y los favs, también todo el apoyo, chicas, chicos, en serio los amo :'( *llora maricamente y se esconde*

Bueno, espero que les guste el cap de hoy, el cuarto ya está en marcha a pesar de que recién, recién, termine este x'D. No es mi culpa, las ideas y las escenas me vienen a la cabeza de forma desordenada :(.

Igual espero que les guste, contendrá un poco de todo como siempre, vuelvo aclarar por ahora, el genero es Romance/Humor/Angst y es un Riren de pies a cabeza. El lemmon viene más adelante. Obviamente, no creo que es momento para que se horroricen ni haya alguien que realmente lo haga, pero advierto que también contiene vocabulario vulgar xD.

Aclaraciones:

Pensamientos: _inserte pensamiento_

Diálogos: -Inserte dialogo-

Palabras importantes/ ideas importantes/ énfasis: **Inserte palabras.**

Sobre énfasis: -...*dialogo***_ Inserte_**_** énfasis** *sigue dialogo*__...- _

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me perteneces, perteneces al señor Hajime Isayama.

.

Bueno ahora si, sin más, les dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo ^^

.

Capitulo 3: Pequeñas visitas.

Ya era un nuevo día, el castaño y el sargento se hallaban haciendo el papeleo juntos… Eren noto que había mucho silencio, y la cara del mayor estaba cada vez más crispada ante el enfado y aburrimiento… Quería encontrar la forma de cortar un poco con el ambiente pesado, pero no se le ocurría nada...

Entonces recordó algo… Estúpido, pero mejor a cero... Bueno quizás no.

- Sargento…-

- Hmm?- Dijo levantando la vista… _Por favor, distráeme un poco, cualquier estúpidez vale..._ Rogaba la mente del mayor, que hoy especialmente,se moría del aburrimiento. Vio como Eren tomo un lápiz y lo ponía al revés, sin entender mucho... La cosa es que este era para golpearlo más adelante contra el escritorio.

- ¿Qué hace noventa y nueve tac *golpe*, noventa y nueve tac *golpe*, noventa y nueve tac *golpe*…?- Sumamente serio

- …- Se le quedo mirando tratando de comprender la pregunta. _¿Que le pico...?_- Ni puta idea.- Eren ni se inmuto y conservando la misma expresión fría de siempre contesto.

- Un ciempiés con una pata de palo- Dijo seriamente

- . . . - _*Procesando*-_..Pffft_- _Largo una muy pequeña carcajada silenciosa… _Muy malo, si te reís es de lo malo que es..__. __  
_

- Pffft! Jahaha- Eren se unió en risas pequeñas quedamente. No lo podía creer, aunque sea silenciosa, ¡lo había hecho reír! El sargento se recompuso y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Pero en seguido recompuso su seriedad.

- Ah…- suspiro seriamente- ¿Qué es verde, rojo, y gira a miles de kilómetros por hora sobre sí mismo?

- …- Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se le quedo mirando fijamente- Ni idea.

- Un sapo en una licuadora.- _No se cual es el mas estúpido, pero no me acuerdo otro..__._

- Jhajahajahja- Negro, eso era humor negro, se lo imaginaba del sargento... Rió estruendosamente ante la desagradable imagen mental, no sabía que su superior también tenía sentido del humor… Momentos como esos, con el tipo de vida que llevaban los atesoraba como nunca, eran escasos. Escucho a su superior suspirar, quien se hallaba satisfecho consigo mismo por sacarle una sonrisa a Eren y saberse que todavía conservaba algo de su juventud (26 años nada más, que no se crea tanto).- Tengo otro, pero tendrá que disculparme las groserías...- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa juguetona...

- ...- Rivaille se le quedo mirando sarcásticamente como diciendo _"en serio?".- _Claro porque soy la persona más fina del mundo...- Completó la frase.

- Bueno, no se enoje...- Le dijo en un puchero.- Dice así... "mamá, mamá..."

- No, con uno de mamá, mamá no me haces reír ni en..-

- Callate y escuchá!- le corto de forma graciosa, de lo contrario le hubiesen roto la boca- "mamá, mamá en el barrio me dicen maricotuda" "Y a mí, que?" "A vos puta."- El mayor, no pudo evitarlo, no se quería reír, no, no quería, pero el menor lo consiguió. Eren se quedo algo anonadado entre risitas, al ver lo que había logrado, era una risa baja, y pequeña, pero era la risa del sargento... No podía creer lo que veía. Y su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, un tenue colorete se iba adueñando de sus mejillas...

- Ahh...- suspiro el mayor satisfecho- En estos momento no se me ocurre otro, cuando me acuerde alguno, te cuento...- dijo volviendo a sus papeles, pero recordó algo.- Oe, Eren...- Le llamó... _Discúlpame mocoso, pero en serio, tengo la necesidad de molestarte...__  
_

-Mande?- Le dijo Eren...

- Que mierdas fue lo que te paso "cuando eras no muy chico"?- Eren recordó en seguida sus palabras, y se le subieron todos los colores al rostro...

- Ya le dije que otro día le contaba...- Dijo infantilmente, mientras miraba nuevamente a las cartas.

- Ya es otro día.- Eren se le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados... _El muy maldito si no la gana la empata...- _Y sacate esa estúpida mirada de la cara...- Le dijo secamente adivinando sus pensamientos. Eren suspiro resignado... _Ya que..._

- Si, como dijo, me paso cuando era no muy chico... - le contó- Fue un poco antes de entrar a las tropas de reclutamiento...-le acaró.- Estábamos jugando con Armin y Mikasa a las escondidas, si ya se, muy maduro, cerca de un lago... Y yo no tuve mejor idea que treparme a un árbol muy alto y esconderme entre las ramas... Esa vez le tocaba a Mikasa buscar, y le digo la verdad, no se si aprendió técnicas quirúrgicas en secreto y me puso algo, porque la habilidad que tiene para rastrearme esa mujer **me asusta.**.. En serio, **tiene que haber algo** atrás de eso- Le comento asustado. Rivaille no pudo evitar bufar a modo de risa. _Recién se entera..._- Esa vez el maldito árbol me funcionó, y logró encontrar primero a Armin, en eso, cuando vi que se alejo, y yo tenía que bajarme a tocar la piedra, pisé mal y me caigo derechito al lago... Bien.- Dijo irónicamente, haciendo gestitos con sus dos pulgares hacia arriba.

- Que idiota- Le comento...

- Mucho y créame que me arrepiento...- le dijo con franqueza.- Bueno, que tiene ese lago de porquería... Todo tipo de bichos, el muy hijo de puta. Obviamente me agarre uno...- Contó con cara de despecho- Para su información yo tuve en realidad una peculiaridad... A mi la pubertad no me llego tarde...- le dijo, recordando las palabras de su superior.- Fue lo contrario, la muy maldita me llego temprano... Entonces yo ya estaba contando con vellosidad...- Le explico. El sargento simplemente le miraba con interés...- Que paso con el bicho ese... Me hizo una infección de la puta madre en los genitales y demás partes corporales con vello...- su cara se ensombreció, y el sargento sintió una puñalada de compasión en su orgullo masculino- Fue **literalmente UN CONSTANTE-DOLOR-DE HUEVOS.**- le dijo con énfasis... y su cara pasó a una de trauma- En serio no tiene idea de lo horrible que es... Prefiero diez veces más dejar que un titan me arranque de nuevo las piernas a volver a pasar por eso... **No se lo deseo ni al idiota cara de yegua, ojala nunca le pase a nadie**- Le dijo con los ojos abiertos con desmesura- Y bueno... De ahí que mas vale prevenir que curar... Y no quiero tener ni un solo puto vello que pueda volver a generarme una infección en toda mi puta existencia...- Le dijo mirando ya a un punto inexistente detrás del sargento que le hizo preguntarse si el mocoso estaba del todo en sus cabales.- En serio... NUNCA, repito, **NUNCA** entres ni por accidente a ese hervidero de demonios, sargento... **Se va a arrepentir.**- Le dijo con un pánico cargado de seriedad.

Rivaille se hallaba con sentimientos encontrados. Primero la historia del mocoso era muy graciosa, con las cosas que le contaba había veces en las que se preguntaba si la vida del mocoso no fue sacada de una barata novela de humor... Bueno, en realidad si te lo pones a pensar, sería sacada de una tragedia constante muy retorcida. Por el otro lado, sentía lástima y le hacía mucho caso a la advertencia...

Medio como que lo estaba traumando también, ahora el estaba considerando el empezar a depilarse, que pasaba si en una de esas en las expediciones, se lastimaba y el vello le supuraba una de esas infecciones... No! Su limpio e inmaculado cuerpo no lo soportaría... Pensó horrorizado... Ahora escuchando la historia del menor, el que se depile no se le hacia tan raro, se le haría más raro que no lo haga después de eso.

El sargento se irguió y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del menor, dándole una mirada muy significativa._ Te compadezco... Eso debió haber sido uno de los peores calvarios por los que pueda pasar un hombre_._ Qué pudiste haber hecho para merecer algo como eso, ni satán por el simple hecho de ser hombre condenaría a alguien a tal tortura... _

_-_ **Mis respetos, soldado**-le dijo con una atemorizante expresión de trauma mientras le sacudía levemente del hombro, brindándole sus condolencias por tales penurias pasadas. Simpatizó con él, sufrir una infección en tu amigo de toda la vida era muy jodido.

Suspiro, tomo unos papeles y volvió a su lugar... Lamentablemente ya no podían retrasar más la otra conversación pendiente, demasiado tenía el mocoso con sus penurias... Pero le ayudaría, lo que sea que costara, a que pudiese superarlas una por una... Como ser querido lo apoyaba, pero por sobre todo, como Hombre lo apoyaba.

Le miro nuevamente, comprobando que el menor había vuelto en sí, y ya se hallaba nuevamente ayudándole... No era su trabajo, no sabía ni por qué debería estar haciéndolo, pero lo agradecía, le servía mucho y hacía esos aburridos y tediosos momentos mucho más llevaderos.

- Eren… Dentro de aproximadamente una hora viene peluquín, cuando llegue, hablaremos con él y la loca cuatro ojos sobre tu problema…- le informo. A Eren ya no le sorprendía la forma de referirse a ellos que usaba el sargento, no tenía caso decirle nada… Asintió levemente en entendimiento, sintiéndose incomodo mientras ayudaba con la papelería y se adentraba en sus pensamientos...

.

…Desde ayer, que el mayor había vuelto con su pantalón, no había vuelto a hacerle preguntas sobre ello y lo agradeció, volviendo a la rutina normal de ellos en los días libres… Irse luego un rato a la biblioteca a pasar el rato leyendo, el mayor junto con Armin habían logrado que le tome un gran gusto a los libros; irse a pasear por ahí hablando de banalidades, próximas expediciones, e ir a hacer los mandados a la ciudad en compañía del resto, donde luego podían hablar con Armin sobre lo que estuvieron leyendo, ya que Mikasa se negaba a participar en las conversaciones… Últimamente estar en compañía de ella y el sargento al mismo tiempo era casi insoportable, la atmósfera se ponía muy pesada, y pareciera que en cualquier momento se saltarían a la yugular, como animales salvajes peleando por un trozo de carne. No entendía por qué su hermana se empeñaba tanto en rivalizar con el mayor…

Lo que Eren no sabía es que Mikasa competía por su atención, y que también ella, junto con Hanji, ya habían notado algo que nadie más había hecho… El rápido avance de los sentimientos de Rivaille. Su instinto femenino se lo decía y ella también ya era conocedora de los sentimientos de Eren… Ella y Armín. No es que no quiera que su hermano sea feliz, pero tampoco quería que se lo quiten antes de tiempo… No tenía nada en contra del enano… Pero sabía que no le iba a dejar mirar cuando se desvirgue a Eren, ni como regalo de cumpleaños, y eso la enfurecía. Entonces primero quería hacerlo sufrir un rato, pa' que sepa lo que se siente...

.

La hora pasó rápido, y Erwin ya se hallaba en su despacho. Cruzaron con la capitana Hanji en el camino y se dirigieron los 3 juntos a la oficina de Erwin. Cuando llegaron vieron algo que jamás creyeron ver en su vida… Erwin reía mientras dos niños no mayores de 5 años, corrían cantaban y se tiraban encima de él. Eran 2 gemelitos, un niño y una niña… En lo único que diferían es que el niño tenía los cabellos rubios como el sol, y la niña unos cabellos pelirrojos brillantes como una amapola anaranjada… Ambos con unos hermosos ojos color cielo como los de Erwin, y con adorables ricitos encanutados en sus cabellos. Eran muy lindos… El parecía un hadita y ella una duendecillo… Sus risas también eran suaves y alegres como campanillas…

Los 3 se quedaron de piedra en la puerta del despacho, no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aunque Hanji estaba que se le estallaba la nariz, era el hombre de sus sueños enmarcado en un hermoso cuadro fraternal… Si, ella también tenía sentimientos… De hecho pensaba hablarlo con Eren, habían quedado en una silenciosa promesa de que ambos se apoyarían el uno al otro siempre ante cualquier adversidad, la razón por la que se hallaban ahí también era una de ellas…

Aunque no de forma tan pura como Eren, Hanji amaba a Erwin. Y a diferencia del primero, ella estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ser feliz junto a su caballero dorado y adoptar hijos titanes cuando se casen… Sí, que bello futuro…

Eren noto la mirada enternecida de Hanji, y enseguida ató cabos, seguramente era de eso lo que quería hablar hace un par de días la mayor y no habían podido. Pero noto que esa ensoñación por algún motivo se le vino abajo a la mayor en un segundo… Cayó en la cuenta de que no sabían qué relación tenían esos niños con Erwin y, para colmo de males, parecían sus hijos… Si lo llegaban a ser, cosa que ninguno de los 3 parecía tener conocimiento sobre la supuesta paternidad de Erwin, eso le complicaba las cosas a la mayor, sin mencionar que así como eran desconocedores de la vida privada de su superior, tranquilamente podría estar ya casado...

Hanji, al llegar a esas rápidas conclusiones, sintió como su estomago se desprendía de su abdomen y caía pesadamente a sus pies... Noto que Eren le empezó a mirar fijamente, notando la preocupación en esas hipnóticas orbes verdeazuladas. Rápidamente recobró su compostura, y con la misma sonrisa boba de siempre hizo que notaran su presencia.

- Oouuh~~ Pero mira no más que adorables son esos retoños~ !- Dijo con excitación la mayor, dejando sus pensamientos de lado, y llenándose por la ternura que le causaban los infantes... Erwin al notar el escrutinio de Rivaille, la emoción tan característica de Hanji, y los curiosos ojos bonitos, digo, los curiosos ojos de Eren, se levantó del suelo volviendo a su porte serio a pesar de las adorables quejas de los menores. Rió quedamente, mientras se iba a sentar al sillón de su despacho.

- Si lo son... Lamento no haber avisado antes, es que tuve que traer a mis sobrinos a último momento, mi hermano se complicó demasiado...- La alegría le volvió a ambos castaños, sintiendo el alivio. Los niños, al ver a los 3 extraños, de la nada se habían quedado quietecitos y callados, y miraban fijamente a Eren...

**Muy fijamente.**

Eren les devolvió la mirada confundido, mientras veía como dos parcitos de piernas pequeñas se acercaban a él lentamente. Ambos extendieron una manito cada uno en perfecta sincronía, y le tomaron del borde de su remera...

- Como te llamas? - Le pregunto la niña curiosa pero avergonzada. Eren era lo que toda niña piensa que es un príncipe.

- Si,si, como te llamas?- le hizo eco su hermano de igual forma... Para este, tenia todo para ser una bonita princesa, de las más lindas, a pesar de que prefería el cabello largo.-

- Yo soy Eren...- Recordó que a los niños les gusta ser tratados con cariño, ya que así le gustaba que lo traten a él cuando era pequeño, entonces hizo una amplia y muy dulce sonrisa para ellos... Los niños habían quedado maravillados y prendados de esa bonita sonrisa, salían brillitos prácticamente de sus ojos..-Y ustedes?

- Yo soy Laurence~- Dijo el niño rubio.

-Y yo soy Laurie~- Dijo risueña la niña.

- Y? Que hacen por acá? De paseo?- Les pregunto con dulzura.

- Si~!-Dijeron al unisono, luego siguió la niña- Mami y papi tuvieron que viajar y no podían llevarnos~...

- Pero no estamos tristes~- completo el rubio...-

- Extrañábamos a Tío Winsy~!-Dijeron juntos en una amplia sonrisa. De repente Rivaille, Eren y Hanji se quedaron callados como piedra...

_Er-win=Winsy..._

_Winsy..._

_Tio Winsy!. _Los dos mayores empezaron a reírse por lo bajo mientras Eren disimulaba la suya, no podían evitarlo, el gran capitán Erwin Smith reducido a tan ridículamente tierno apodo, era imposible de creer.

Erwin sin embargo reía nerviosa e incómodamente por lo bajo mientras en su mente se hacía toda la historia..._Ya me lo veo venir... Pasaran 30 años antes de que dejen de molestarme con eso...No,que treinta...Veía su entierro, su funeral, y como cierre, Rivaille y Hanji colocaban en la lapida su placa conmemorativa, la cual rezaba "Winsy Smith", y estos se reían de como incluso le hacían una ultima joda hasta después de su muerte... Esos malditos... Son capaces. _Pensó envenenado.

-Y bueno cuéntenme… Que les gusta hacer, o que les gusta hacer cuando están con el Tío Winsy?- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa risueña. Ambos niños posaron sus deditos en sus bocas pensando la respuesta...

-Nos guta pasear a escondidas por los cuarteles- Dijo Laurie,

- Y ordena' la oficina de Tio Winsy como nos guta- Agrego Laurence.

-Tambié' vamos con los ballos, son muy lindos- Laurie se poso las manitas en sus cachetes mientras lo decía.

- Si! Su pelito es muy suave- concluyo Laurence alzando sus bracitos con fervor. Hanji no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación de ternura, eran súper lindos... Y Eren de alguna forma pensaba lo mismo.

- Y tu?- Dijeron al unisono.

- Yo?- dijo Eren con una expresión tan aniñada como la de los infantes. A los niños le parecía muy lindo.

- SI!- al unisono nuevamente. Luego continuo Laurence- Que te guta hacer acá?- La curiosidad se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos niños.

-A mi...- Dijo Eren pensativo...- Me gusta entrenar...

- Entenar?- Inquirió Laurence... _Oh, una princesa fuerte._

-Si, me gusta entrenar mucho.-

- Po' qué?- Le dijo Laurie... _Si, un principe valiente._ Pensó con entusiasmo. La expresión de Eren cambio a una de desquicio al recordar la respuesta a esa pregunta-

- PARA ASÍ EXTERMINAR A TODOS LOS TITANES- No pudo evitarlo, se dejo llevar.

- A los titane'?- Preguntaron al unisono con curiosidad.

- SI. LOS MATARE A TODOS. LOS EXTERMINARE! NO DEJARE NI UNO!- Exclamo perdido en su obsesión, mientras una sonrisa desquiciada se abría paso por su rostro. Los niños abrieron sus ojos con asombro y aplaudían con emoción...

-SI! Son malos, malos!- Decía Laurie con un inocente fervor.

- Si! Acabaremos con ellos!-Saltaba Laurence festejandose entre ellos. Entonces comenzaron a girar al rededor de Eren y cantaban al unisono.

- Es-ter-mina~ar! Es-ter-mina~ar! Rawwr! Rawwr! Es-ter-mina~ar ! Es-ter-mina~ar!- Eren volvió en si y reía nerviosamente mientras los miraba, Rivaille se palmeo la frente, y Erwin y Hanji se ensombrecían...

- **Ya los contagió...**- Dijeron al unisono.

- Ejejeje...- Reía Eren nerviosamente. Rivaille decidió esclarecerse y se dirigió hacia Erwin.

- En fin, vinimos acá por un asunto importante... Podrá tratarse?- Dudaba que con los infantes se pueda hablar demasiado... Y no sabían que hacer con ellos. Erwin y Hanji pensaban lo mismo. Entonces a Rivaille se le ocurrió una idea...- Ya se...- Dijo más seguro.- Parece ser que les agrada Eren, estoy seguro que podrá cuidarlos por un rato, mientras nosotros lo comentamos... Cuando se pueda, lo volveremos a hablar con él.- Dijo seguro, también cuidando de no usar ofensas, no quería que los chicos le anden repitiendo como loros, escuchar pendejos diciendo blasfemias le irritaba bastante.

Hanji y Erwin no lo consideraron demasiado, estaban seguros también de que nada malo podía pasarle, y era mejor ya tener una idea de que es lo que van a tratar con el menor, ya que Rivaille solo les había dejado escrito:"Importante. Delicado. Posibles efectos negativos a futuro. Referente a Eren" Y no más que eso. Es cierto que no era una persona de demasiadas palabras, pero eso se pasaba. Al final, simplemente asintieron, en afirmación a la idea de Rivaille.

Mientras Eren los miraba, no le desagradaba la idea de estar cuidando a los niños, pero le daba mucha cosa, es la primera vez que cuidaría infantes, por lo que tendría que aprender sobre la marcha. Erwin se dirigió hacia él...

- Bueno Eren, por favor, cuida a mis sobrinos por un rato- le pidió amablemente.- El viaje durará un día, por lo tanto, ya a la noche estará aquí mi hermano para buscarlos- Le aclaró.- Y luego te pediré que por favor confíes en nosotros, y nos digas todo lo que tienes que decir, nosotros buscaremos ayudarte, probablemente para ese momento tengamos alguna idea.- Le sonrió amablemente.

A Eren se le instalo un peso nervioso en el estómago, pero sabía que evidentemente podría llegar a ser un gran problema, pensó que lo superó, que no interferiría en su presente... Pero había estado muy equivocado.

Simplemente le asintió en afirmación, algo apagado, y se llevo a los niños con él, tendiéndoles la mano a cada uno de ellos, y se los llevo, haciendo un poco de malabares con los pies para abrir la puerta que se hallaba entrecerrada tras él.

Una vez que se fue, los mayores tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Erwin, completamente enseriados, a este también se le había borrado cualquier signo de esa sonrisa afable de hace unos momentos.

- Y bien Rivaille, que fue lo que paso?- Inquirió. Rivaille suspiró pesadamente, mientras un peso incomodo bajaba hasta sus pies.

- Ah...- Dijo- Fue así... Eren y yo llegamos últimos a los baños, por lo cuál lo tomamos juntos. Lo note muy incomodo y algo reacio a mostrar su desnudez ante alguien más, pero lo tome como una simple vergüenza... De todas formas, ayer le pregunté a su amigo Armin, y el informó que era así siempre, de hecho, cuando lo toma junto a sus compañeros, se aparta completamente, y se pone de espaldas, incluso se cubre disimuladamente. Es obvio que tuve que ocultar el por qué lo preguntaba, por algo será que Eren decidió no contarles sobre ello...- Hizo una pausa en caso de que los mayores quisieran preguntar algo, pero estos simplemente asintieron para que continúe, con una expresión seria y sumamente analítica.- Luego del baño, nos dirigimos a mi oficina, hubo un percance con el pantalón de Eren, el sastre lo confundió y le hizo uno de mujer. Desde ya, se puso muy incomodo, y su humor empeoro, como de costumbre- señalo desinteresado, como marcando lo obvio- Lo moleste un poco, y como ya estaba cabreado, eso hizo que me conteste de forma bastante irrespetuosa, el muy pendejo. Obviamente no iba a dejarlo pasar por lo que decidí aplicarle la disciplina necesaria. No quería golpearlo, pero quería ponerlo en su lugar así que simplemente le aflojé un poco el jodido pantalón, y lo estrangule un poco, solo por darle un escarmiento, por lo tanto _**no lo inmovilicé y no lo sometí con ningún golpe o movimiento**..._- Los mayores le miraban con aprehensión, prestando mucha atención a lo último e ignorando el resto. Sabían que el que te apriete un poco el cuello Rivaille era el castigo más suave que implementaba, y como el decía, solo por escarmentar, aunque parezca que realmente tenga ganas de asesinarte.- **Ahí estuvo el problema...Eren no se defendió**.- Señalo con gravedad. Los mayores hicieron un gesto de sorpresa.- El sabe que dos por tres lo tomo desprevenido para medir su reacción, así como también en cualquier caso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que tengamos, el tiene el derecho de defenderse y lo ha hecho antes, sabemos que tiene las manos atadas, pero no es así conmigo.- Señalo, tratando de recalcar la verdadera gravedad del hecho.- No solo eso... Hizo todo lo contrario. Entró en shock he intento resistirse lo menos posible, había entrado en un estado de profunda sumisión y angustia. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que la estrangulación también puede ser entendida como otro tipo de sometimiento.- Los mayores habían comenzado a atar cabos al igual que el lo hizo en ese momento, un sentimiento incomodo crecía en ellos mientras se daban cuenta hacia donde iba eso. - El estaba completamente aterrado, y su mirada no tenía enfoque, era evidente que el no veía lo que yo estaba viendo... Y tardó en volver en sí. También fue evidente que el reacciono ante ese tipo de sometimiento específico, todos saben que hasta el día de hoy nada pudo doblegar a Eren... Nada excepto **eso**.- Les dijo. Respiraron profundo, comprendiendo la situación.

- ¿Es lo que pensamos que es?- dijo Hanji con dificultad.

- Es peor.- le claro Rivaille. Los mayores no pudieron evitar hacer una expresión adolorida y de impresión mientras cerraban los ojos e inhalaban fuerte, suspirando de forma pesada y levantando las miradas nuevamente para que el mayor prosiga.- Lo noté muy reacio a responder, de hecho, tardaba mucho en contestar y algunas no las respondió, tuve que suponerlo por sus reacciones. Al final pude sacarle lo más importante.- Exhalo pesado, le costaba decirlo, él que nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua para nada ni para nadie, él que te pintaba la podrida realidad tal cual es, consiente de toda su mierda, él que conoció y conoce que tan cruel puede ser el mundo... Así y todo, a él no le era fácil decirlo...- **Si... Eren fue abusado sexualmente**... Era violado a los 3 años por su tía y lo sufrió un año entero o más, hasta que de alguna forma, se libró de ella...- Dijo por fin. Esa realidad puesta en palabras les cayó como una roca a los tres presentes. Pudo haber pasado mucho tiempo, pero si es el día de hoy que aún le afecta, no querían imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que le obligo hacer esa mujer para que el trauma este tan presente... Eso explicaba su nula actividad sexual, incluso su orientación sexual, explicaba su tan desconfiada actitud, su pudor, su constante ser reacio ante el contacto físico, podía desagradarte, pero Eren llegaba al extremo que apenas y dejaba que su mejor amigo le ponga una mano en su hombro que siempre se la sacaba enseguida, e inclusive su desorden mental... Eren debía tener alguno, por mínimo que fuera, no era normal que con 9 años seas capaz de asesinar sin cargos de conciencia, y oh casualidad, los tres hombres eran proxenetas pederastas... No cabe duda de que ahora su reacción y su reacción después de ello tenía más que sentido. Es obvio que tendría rencor a ese tipo de gente, y que no quisiera que alguien más pase por ello...- No quise hacerle profundizar demasiado en ese momento, sera peor si lo obligamos... Aparte debió haber estado toda su vida luchando por superarlo, nadie quisiera tener que revivirlo en su memoria para contarlo.- Aclaró.- Ahora, la duda es... Como hacerle superar eso?.- Erwin soltó el aire, y contestó.

- Comprendo que el asunto es grave...- dijo aclarándose la garganta con un muy mal sabor de boca... Hace unos momentos por aquella puerta se habían marchado sus dos pequeños solsitos, Eren al momento de ser abusado era incluso más pequeños que ellos, era aún más inocente, era un bebe. El no quería ni pensar que les sucediera algo así a sus sobrinitos, ni como pudieron haber reaccionados ellos y el entorno familiar ante ello... De hecho, si la situación se trasladara tal cual, sería él el que le haría algo así a los niños... El en su lugar como tío, que los adoraba y que los cuidaba... El no podrí enfermizo, realmente enfermizo. _¿Cómo puede existir gente capaz de hacer eso?_- Es evidente que no tenemos a un soldado 100% preparado para defenderse en las adversidades como creíamos... Y ahora esta corriendo más peligro dentro que fuera de las murallas, es importante que esto no interfiera si no queremos que las cosas se pongan feas... Es una inestabilidad psicológica importante, no ha molestado en la mayor parte del tiempo, ni a interferido en sus entrenamientos, pero ahora sabemos que si a alguien se le da por sobrepasarse con el por la fuerza, el automáticamente no se defenderá, incluso se volverá en una presa fácil...- Comprendió resignado.

- Aparte el problema es que tenemos que reconocer que Eren no esta mal- Añadió Hanji.- En el mundo de los pervertidos el es todo un manjar, lo venderían caro por el simple hecho del color de ojos que tiene por ejemplo, y con los tipos que tenemos atrás, cualquiera va a querer hacerle algo a Eren...- Rivaille se crispó, era consiente más que nadie de eso, y ya le molestaba bastante, no necesitaba que se lo escupan en la cara... Aparte en ese momento se sintió como uno de esos mal nacidos, no es como si no haya querido hacerle algo también... Y eso le molestaba más aun... El nunca dudo de su sexualidad, y era consciente de que no correspondía al menor, aún así, una vez que lo tuvo desnudo delante de él, no hubo heterosexualidad que le valga... Ya de por si, siempre le había parecido lindo de alguna forma, más allá de que hasta ayer nunca había tenido segundas intenciones con el. No quería ni pensar de como sería para esas ratas que se conforman con cualquier cosa...

Tal y como Hanji dijo, Eren sería un manjar...-

- Tsk...- Dijo frustrado- El tema es, que hacer? Tenemos que lograr de alguna forma el bloqueo de ese trauma, y que empiece a perder miedo de la gente... Le esta jugando demasiado en contra en estos momentos, y será peor para toda la Legión si no se puede defender...-

- Podríamos empezar por ahí...- Sugirió seriamente Hanji. "Por donde?" rezaban las miradas de los dos mayores al escucharla- Que pierda el miedo a la gente... Que se acostumbre al contacto.

- Cómo?- Inquirió Erwin interesado... Rivaille le miraba a la expectativa también.

- Somos consientes que en este momento en el que más confía Eren es Rivaille, después de todo incluso hasta tiene su vida en sus manos.- Aclaró ella...- Por qué no intentar un aumento del tacto y la confianza entre ellos? Luego yo podría ofrecerme en buscar la forma en que recupere la confianza en las mujeres también, pero primero necesito que aunque sea que confíe entre sus pares. Quizá ayude a que ya la parte mas superficial desaparezca, que sería el recordar aquello ante cualquier contacto...- Rivaille la miraba con ganas de matarla, no por el hecho de ser más cercano al mocoso, si no por exactamente a que tipo de cercanía se refería, de como hacer eso...

- Loca, como se supone que yo haría eso?- Le dijo irritado, no estaba en desacuerdo, pero tampoco entendía que hacer exactamente.

- Podrían empezar durmiendo juntos.- Dijo ella seriamente.- Eren sufre de pesadillas todas las noches, tiene un insomnio grave al igual que vos, y el hecho de compartir un espacio tan intimo con alguien es una forma de volver a acostumbrarlo al contacto simple con la gente sin que lo sienta agresivo. Y puede que el dormir acompañado le ayude a conciliar un mejor sueño.- Rivaille lo consideró seriamente, ya que ella lo estaba hablando en serio y tenía sentido lo que le pedía... de hecho una vez habían dormido juntos, Eren pareció soportarlo, y también gracias a eso la confianza empezó a aumentar gradualmente entre ellos... De hecho, es cierto que él había notado su forma brusca de negar el contacto para casi con todos y las únicas veces que no vio que no se aparto fue cuando el hizo el intento de consolarlo aquella vez, que había estado removiendo sus cabellos, y la vez que habló con Hanji, también cuando necesitaba consuelo, y ella había acariciado su cabello y un poco su espalda. _Un tacto amable, eh?_ Pareció comprender...

- No está en mi naturaleza tratar de forma delicada a la gente, tengo que admitir- dijo en un suspiro.- Pero supongo que puedo intentar algo... Aún así no va alcanzar, eso solo ayudara a que vuelva a confiar en sus cercanos, y que ya no lo atormente durante su día a día, claro, en caso de que funcione...- _Ahh...Ser amable era la terapia, y justo a mi me venía a tocar_. Pero Erwin pareció tener otra idea para ayudar a eso...

- Eso es cierto- Les dijo exponiendo su idea...- Luego de eso, es necesario, para empezar, hacerle perder a Eren el miedo al sexo... Eso va a reforzar su confianza. Y a eso vamos a agregarle más intensidad a sus entrenamientos, y vamos a centrarnos en entrenarlo para liberarse de esas situaciones específicas, para que el miedo ya no lo paralice. Tenemos que lograr que su mente entienda que es peor no defenderse, y que puede hacerlo.- Dijo. Rivaille se le quedó mirando con recelo...

- Lo de los entrenamientos lo coincido, exponerlo y enseñarle a librarse es un muy buen método de conseguir que tenga mucha más auto-confianza... Pero, el sexo? ¿Quien pretendes que vaya a enseñarle sobre eso? Aparte, ¿como estas seguro de que no lo sentirá como un nuevo sometimiento? No es una jodida ramera, si es con cualquiera, no la pasará bien... - Le dijo. No tenía sentido, aunque estemos en el remoto caso de que el ya supere la parte de su día a día, ya no lo moleste por las noches, y confíe nuevamente en el mismo, sigue siendo todo un gran paso el ceder ante esa parte...

- De hecho...- continúo Erwin- tenía pensado pedírtelo a ti también. - Le dijo serio.

- Que!?- se estaban pasando- ¿Y que te hace pensar que me tiene tanta confianza como para permitirme a mi que me lo coja?-

- Estuvo dispuesto a tomar un baño contigo a solas, aparte si tuviste que preguntar por el comportamiento de Eren en las duchas, y no fue hasta después que te enteraste que el suele apartarse totalmente, quiere decir que en su momento no puso distancias contigo.- le explico.- de todos, eres el que mas posibilidades tienes de hacerlo ceder bien.- Y cuanta razón tenía. Rivaille era consiente de que si Eren tenía sentimientos por el, eso era algo que difícilmente le negaría, más si acortaba distancias y hacía que le tenga aún más confianza para que empiece a hacerlo para con todos. Quería ayudarle, realmente quería, pero en eso había más cosas en juego... Aparte de que junto al entrenamiento intensivo, tenía que encontrar la forma de que sea casi inconsciente de un tacto casual con cualquiera, como sería el tocar su hombro, el brazo, su espalda, o la pierna; lo más importante, es que siendo conocedor de lo que el chico sentía, no podía simplemente tomarlo y hacer como que nada pasaba luego, eso podría generar otras heridas muy diferentes, y era muy consciente de ello... Podía incluso revertir todos los esfuerzos que luego deberían hacer de forma grupal.

- Realmente no estoy seguro de eso último, Erwin.- Le dijo con pesar... Hanji estaba observando muy cuidadosamente a Rivaille... Se dio cuenta de que había algo más que estaba haciendo que se niegue, ella sabe que a él confianza no le faltaba, y que siendo como es, hubiera dicho que lo intentaría, después de todo solo serían roces, y quizás, última base. No sería más que eso, y para él debería ser algo sin importancia, ya que se supone que él no sabe nada sobre los sentimientos del otro... Por lo tanto presuntamente no involucraría sentimentalmente a nadie, no traería daños colaterales... Ella sabía que no sería así, pero se supone que él no lo sabe... _Se supone... _Pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

_- _Rivaille, que podría salir mal? Simplemente podríamos explicárselo, que una de las partes más importantes de ayudar que lo supere, es que también comprenda que debe perderle el miedo a eso, te ofreceremos a tí, pero le diremos que si tiene alguna preferencia podríamos dejar que la elija y veremos como se resuelve eso... Aparte de todas formas dudo que pueda soportarlo de parte de una mujer, de hecho, aclaro que no me molesta para nada, pero seguramente Eren es completamente homosexual, y por algún motivo ya lo pensaba de antes- dijo intentando convencerlo, realmente era importante que Eren pierda el miedo y que recupere la confianza en su fuerza, aparte de que avance, comenzar un mínimo su vida sexual ayuda mucho a cerrar ese tipo de capítulos en la vida.

- De acuerdo...- se resigno...- Veremos como pasa... Por ahora, nos centraremos en esto entonces: agregaremos un entrenamiento especial de autodefensa, empezaremos a que se acostumbre a la cercanía durmiendo con migo, luego podríamos hacer que duerma con Hanji para que lo supere de la parte de las mujeres, vigilaremos su desenvoltura con sus pares, y lo mantendremos mentalmente ocupado para que se vuelva inconsciente de los toques comunes... Más adelante veremos que pasa con el sexo. Y, de más está decir, que tendremos que darle su tiempo y ofrecerle todo el apoyo moral que podamos después de esto... Jodida mierda, quién sabe, quizás ayude a volverlo un mejor soldado, uno que sepa no pelear solo, y el hacerlo entrenar más incluso lo volverá más ágil... Ya hace un tiempo que pensaba ponerlo a practicar más para mejorar esos aspectos... -Dijo tranquilo. Erwin y Hanji asintieron y fueron en busca del muchacho, hacía prácticamente una hora o más que lo habían dejado al cuidado de los niños.

.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y saludaron a Erwin, quien les indicó que cuando vean a Eren le digan que le devuelva sus sobrinos. Los otros dos simplemente asintieron y salieron en busca de él, cerrando Hanji la puerta tras ellos. Esta aún se encontraba con una expresión bastante sombría.

- Rivaille...- Le llamo, recién soltando el pomo, y manteniéndose aún seria. El otro simplemente volteo en respuesta- Qué es lo que sabes?- le encaró sin más... Algo había ahí. Rivaille capto enseguida a lo que se refería y maldijo que su compañera sea tan avispada.

- Yo no se nada... Que es lo que tengo que saber?- Aún así decidió hacerse el desentendido.

- No mientas... Por qué estabas tan reacio a intentar lo ultimo con el chico? No es como si fueras un virgen ni nada, y no es completamente necesario que llegues demasiado lejos con él- le dijo Hanji.- Aparte fijándote en la contextura general de Eren, hacerlo con él y hacerlo con una mujer no es muy diferente...- Rivaille entrecerró los ojos.

- No te incumbe...- Le respondió sin más.

- Si, si lo hace- lo retó ella.- Dime, que es lo que te hace dudar tanto de hacer eso por el, no tienes problemas en compartir tu cama, ni de prestarle más atención de lo que ya lo haces, y aún así si te lo pones a pensar, tocarlo una o dos veces es mucho menos extenuante que hacer toda esa labor...- le puntualizó.- Entonces, cual sería ya el problema? Incluso yo estoy considerando probar más adelante algo con él, después de todo quien sabe, quizás no este realmente definido y después de perder el miedo, resulte que le gustan realmente las mujeres, después de todo, Eren no está tan mal, sería bastante lindo tenerlo abajo, eh?- le pico ella, probándolo... Y vio en él un atisbo de furia ante eso último que ella dijo que no pudo esconder antes de que ella lo note... Entonces las cosas están como ella pensaba, parece que Eren no es indiferente para su compañero compacto... Pero entonces, no debió haber aceptado más rápidamente?¿Estará en negación?... O bien... ¿Rivaille sabe algo sobre lo que siente Eren y tiene una idea de que otro tipo de consecuencias puede traer? Como el que entre en una depresión por haber estado en esa situación tan intima con la persona que ama, y aún así para la otra no signifique absolutamente nada... O que sus sentimientos consuman a su persona, y le hagan perder la poca autoestima que le queda, llegando a considerarse una basura a el mismo, incluso autotratarse como un objeto... También podría hacer que ya no pueda mantenerlos a raya y quiera empezar a intentar lograr que Rivaille le mire, o al menos, que se repita una y otra vez, hasta ponerse algo pesado... Como fuere, con los profundos sentimientos de Eren de por medio, no existe manera de que pueda existir un encuentro desinteresado entre ellos sin que termine mal. Cambiaría mucho claro, si el sargento le corresponde... Pero que le corresponda realmente, y que se asegure en demostrarlo, ya que Eren lo más probable es que piense que de alguna forma se haya enterado de todo, y lo haga solo por lástima, y en caso de que así fuera, eso terminaría de destruir también al menor. Sería hacerlo sentir tan poca cosa como una a la que ni siquiera valdría la pena para parársele a rechazarla...

- Bien por ti.- Le dijo sin más. Pero Hanji ya estaba convencida, para Rivaille lo que era una misión era una misión, no se negaría ante nada, más tratándose de Eren que sabe que le tiene mucho aprecio.

- No mientas, en que momento lo supiste?- le dijo Hanji, muy seria. Le molestaba mucho el que Rivaille halla tenido a Eren tanto tiempo al lado de él, dejándolo ser así como así, sabiendo de que el chico sufría por él... A que se esperaba? ¿Por qué aunque sea no le dijo que ya lo sabía, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer como si nada, como estuvo haciendo hasta recién?-Agh... En serio Rivaille, no es algo para jugar.

- Y no estoy jugando tampoco.- Le dijo siseando entre dientes. Ya está, se había vendido, la loca se había dado cuenta.

- Entonces si sabías, sabes lo que Eren siente- le acusó en un cuchicheo mientras caminaban.- No lo puedo creer, desde cuando?- le pregunto. Se frenaron y se metieron en la biblioteca que se hallaba de pasada para hablar tranquilos.

- Desde que tú lo sabes.- Respondió sin más.

- Tu... Escuchaste...- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Si.

- Todo?- dijo sin poderselo creer.

- Si. - volvió a decir.

- Por qué...?- Dejo su pregunta en el aire si poder terminarla, estaba impactada le parecía realmente cruel, el también había sido testigo de eso, y aún así... Aún así no hizo nada...

- Porque él no quería que sepa...- Le aclaró.- No tiene porque sufrir más de la cuenta, y escuche claramente que pase lo que pase no pensaba decírmelo o corresponderme incluso si yo en alguna realidad llegara a hacerlo... Yo creo que sería más cruel el encima negarle la poca felicidad que le queda, no?-le dijo sincerizándose.- Me gusta mucho su compañía, y el disfruta de la mía, si yo llegara a decirle que sé sobre lo que siente y que no le correspondo, o que no me interesa, o lo que sea que fuere, no se volvería para el todo absolutamente incómodo?...- Le dijo remarcando lo obvio.- Incluso yo pienso que ya tuvo suficiente...- Hanji se sorprendió por la sinceridad de su compañero.- Todo sea por acabar con esta guerra... Necesitamos a un soldado entero, y si soy un motivo más para que él se asegure de regresar a las murallas, pues mejor así. Aparte... No puedo rechazarlo, simplemente no puedo, y no puedo darle un sí por lástima. Y tampoco quiero cargar en la consciencia ser la causa de sufrimiento de alguien que no cometió más pecado que el haber nacido.- Suspiro con pesadez, era muy complicado, pero no podía simplemente ignorarlo, era humano.- Sus sentimientos no me molestan... Te mentiría si te dijera que no me agradan tampoco, pero para mí es un niño, y nada más. Estamos metidos en una lucha constante, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con esto, tenemos que avanzar no importa qué, pero necesitamos que todos empujemos por igual.-Finalizó...-Aún así pienso retribuirle todo lo que hizo...-

- Como?- Dijo Hanji desanimada, ahora estaba empezando a entender a su compañero, y realmente no podía reclamárselo.

- Cuando todo esto termine, no pienso dejar que lo maten, tenlo por seguro, el disfrutara de este mundo por el cuál estamos luchando... Es lo mínimo que merece, aparte, pienso apoyarlo tanto como el me estuvo apoyando a mi. También es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.- Dijo resuelto.-Ahh... Joder, no puedo creer que haya dicho toda esa puta mierda...- Comentó simplemente, sorprendido hasta por su propia sensibilidad.

- Es todo tan malditamente injusto...- Dijo Hanji con veneno.

-Él se lleva la peor parte... Pero la vida no es justa. Hoy en día la justicia no existe, pero tenlo por seguro que la haremos existir.- Le dijo,estando apunto de retirarse.

- Espera un poco...- Lo frenó.

- ¿Qué?- Estaba un poco irritado, no soporta los reclamos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? Aún no me lo dices...-

- Y no tengo porque decírtelo...- Hanji le miro mal, y Rivaille no tenía ganas de seguir aguantándosela... Suspiró nuevamente-Con respecto a qué, exactamente?

- Con respecto a todo lo que tenga que ver con Eren...-Le dijo.

- No lo se...-Dijo simplemente, pero cargado de amargura. Estaba frustrado, estaba perdido, estaba irritado; por primera vez en su vida no podía ver con claridad. No quería pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, quería concentrarse en la misión, pero estaba distraído, quería sacarse de encima todo el embrollo ese, pero no quería desentenderse y lastimarlo, quería que se alejara para que pueda recuperar su equilibrio, pero temía que no vuelva a acercarse... Aparte nada aseguraba que podría recuperarlo... Ese mocoso no era más que un animalito indefenso a su percepción, no podía culparlo de sus problemas como adulto, mal madurado a fin de cuentas... Era un camino sin salida, todo por su egoísmo, tenía la sanidad del menor en sus manos la cuál prendía de un hilo, y en vez de soltarlo, de librarle para que pueda respirar, lo ataba más a él... Y lo peor es que accedió a seguir haciéndolo... Quería cuidarle, quería ayudarle, y va a hacerlo, se lo había más que planteado... Pero como hacerlo sin herirlo en el intento? - Mierda, aún no lo se...- Dijo cabizbajo y con la voz destilando frustración- Veré sobre la marcha.- Finalizó en un suspiro, retirándose completamente del lugar. Hanji le miró con un poco de compasión, tampoco se había puesto en el lugar de su compañero y había ido a atacarle directamente...

No importaba cuanto disfrute molestándolo, o el simple hecho de tenerlo sentado al lado, aunque el guste de su compañía, era consciente de que una parte de Eren lo sufría... Y el era tan mala persona que lo ignoraba a consciencia... Pero, por qué?

¿Por qué le pegaba tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo ignoro como con todo lo que no le incumbe le hacía? ¿Por qué no simplemente le aclaraba que no tenía intenciones de corresponderle y que le incomodaba su compañía, que fuera a hacer migas a otra parte, por más que fuera mentira? El en cuanto a su vida personal, siempre eligió lo más sencillo, nunca buscó cosas serias, y lo complicado simplemente lo botaba porque al fin y al cabo eran un estorbo... Ese era él.

Eren no era un estorbo, su persona no lo era... Pero Eren era un maldito estorbo constante en su cabeza, de hace mucho lo viene siendo...

Entonces... ¿Por qué no lo aparto?

Para empezar a replantearse... El nunca fue homosexual ni sintió la más mínima atracción hacia un hombre... Y aún así, no entendía por qué el saber que Eren se sentía atraído por él no le asqueo...

Pero ahí volvemos al tema principal...

No podía rechazarlo.

No importa qué, no había ningún aspecto del menor que le provocara un mínimo rechazo a su persona. No podía siquiera golpearle como es debido.

Pero eso no quiere decir nada.

De hecho, no sabe lo que quiere decir, y no quiere saberlo, pero aún así sabe que no significa nada. Por eso no le interesa...

Pero si tanto lo estaba meditando, no significaría eso de que si le estaba interesando?

Ya llegaba a las caballerizas, como no, en busca del menor, pero por la ventana pudo divisarlo antes, y sin poder evitarlo se congelo...

Ahí estaba Eren... Cuidando a los niños en un hermoso cuadro casi maternal. Este sonreía dulce, mientras cuidaba que los niños bajen bien del caballo, entre muchas risas de parte de los tres claro está, y ahí a lo lejos, podía oír que hasta les cantaba una canción...

Se veía tan lleno de vida... Tan... _Hermoso._

Sintió su pecho apretujarse con ansias, removiéndose inquieto, mientras observaba a Eren jugar con los niños

_"...Yo no puedo darle una familia..."_

Solo en un momento como ese noto que el quería tenerla._.._ Su corazón había empezado a palpitar muy rápido.

Vio como el niño rubio le jalaba a todas partes, y él con toda su paciencia le seguía el ritmo... Recordó la cantidad de veces que lo arrastro a todas partes, la cantidad de veces que le gritó, la cantidad de veces que lo recargó de trabajo... Todas y cada una se las había perdonado... De hecho incluso lo había aceptado como una parte de su forma de ser, lo aceptaba completamente al igual que aceptaba a esos niños con todas sus locuras...

_"...Aún así nada, absolutamente nada me molesta de su persona..."_

Vió como la niña se le lanzaba al cuello y se trepaba en su espalda a caballo, mientras Eren hacía todo tipo de torpes maniobras para no caerse y que los niños no se lastimen.

_"...Soy un maldito titán... Yo soy un arma..."_

Eso es verdad... Aún así era mucho mejor que cualquiera de los cerdos apestosos que vivían acobardados dentro de las murallas...

Se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado los limites de su conciencia sobre él menor, y le molestaba, era cada vez más consciente de todo él, cada vez lo absorbía más. Aparte, a que viene pensar en eso ahora? No tenía tiempo para eso, no debía dárselo... Sabía el tipo de respuesta que se encontraba al final de esas lineas de pensamiento, pero aún así quería desconocerlo, no quería hallarla aún, solo terminaría de complicar lo que de ya por sí es complicado...

Pero tampoco podía evitarlo... La sola idea de cuando Hanji menciono que también podría intentar tomarlo lo enervecía, la idea de que simplemente alguien más lo toque lo enfurecía hasta un punto desconocido. No podía ignorar eso aunque se lo ruegue a el mismo... Simplemente decidió suponer que le molestaba el que fuera tomado sin consideración, que alguien ensucie y dañe más a alguien que no merece ser dañado... Pero entonces, quien podría hacerlo? ¿A quien confiaría el que no lastimaría al niño, como para que la idea ni le inmute?... A nadie?...

A... él?

En caso de que la última sea correcta... Después, qué? ¿Qué seguiría? ¿No sería al final otro bastardo más que lo tomo sin consideración y que termino lastimándole? ¿Con qué cara miraría a esos inocentes pero feroces ojos verdes, los cuales le echaran en cara todo lo que le hizo? Aparte... dudaba que seguirían viéndose igual... Los veía apagándose, sabiéndose herido, ensuciándose, sabiéndose usado... Frí brillo e ingenuidad latente... Y por supuesto sin calidez para dirigírsela a él... Ese sería un infalible resultado, y por algún motivo le dolía... Con o sin conocimiento de parte del menor sobre si sabía o no sobre sus sentimientos, si le ponía una mano encima, y no estaba dispuesto a luego enseriar, si pretendía como que nunca hizo nada, eso no haría más que ocasionar que todos los sentimientos del menor se vayan en contra de él mismo, y el autoestima del chico quedaría enterrado 3 metros bajo el suelo, si le queda algo de este en estos momentos, claro está... Si le daba un sí por lástima, sería aún peor, cualquiera sabe eso...

No quería tomarlo, tampoco dejarlo... No sabía que quería y de alguna forma, la situación se apuró... Exactamente por qué, no sabe tampoco, después de todo antes de saber sobre sus sentimientos, estos ya estaban, antes de saber de su desgracia, esta por supuesto ya había pasado, antes de considerar el tratamiento y entrenamiento especial de Eren para con sus acechadores, a él ya le acechaban... Era algo con lo que estuvieron conviviendo tranquilamente... Pero ese entonces fue el error principal... Debido a que se esta sabiendo todo de golpe, los tiempos para resolverlo parecen otros.

Aunque había una cosa más que lo mantenía a Rivaille alejándose de la nueva verdad que estaba creciendo en él...

_"...Incluso en el remoto caso de que el me corresponda, yo lo rechazaría..."_

Es cierto, era un caso remoto. Rivaille no quería hacerse la cabeza con lo que podría ser una confusión y mal interpretarse a él mismo, pero tampoco quería caer en algo verdadero que le haría sufrir por igual... El seguía siendo humano. Y, como todo humano, tenía miedo.

Ya no solo se trataba de lastimarle a él, si no también de salir lastimado innecesariamente. Y así no era él, no podría llamarse Rivaille Ackerman actuando de esa forma...

_Eso es... _

Surco como un flash un momento de claridad por su mente...

Suspiró.

Estaba cansado de pensar, ese no era él. No estaba siendo él.

Ahora con unos ojos más resueltos se dirigió hacía donde el castaño estaba, había tomado una decisión, la que siempre tomaba ante todas y cada una de sus adversidades... Dejaría las cosas fluir. Actuará según naturalmente se de, hará lo que le parezca en el momento que surja. Y enfrentara todas y cada una de las consecuencias del curso de sus decisiones tomadas, solo así sabrá que no había otra forma de que sea. Esto también era personal. Por lo tanto tenía derecho a actuar y seguir el curso de todos y cada uno de los deseos que quiera en el momento...

Por qué el era así, y buscaba ser así...

_L__ibre como el viento._

.

Eren se hallaba jugando con los niños, había bailado, saltado y cantado para ellos, los había llevado a dar una vuelta a caballo por las cercanías del cuartel, y ahora, imparables e inagotables, luego de haberles ayudado a bajar del caballo, los chicos pedían más.

A lo largo del rato había escuchado sobrenombres como príncipe y princesa, los cuales se le hicieron bastante raros, y por qué no, desagradables, después de todo repudiaba esos títulos y la comodidad y falsedad que traían con el.

Incluso se peleaban entre ellos por haber cuál era el que mejor le quedaba... Eso había sido el colmo, pero ya que, eran niños, por lo tanto simplemente se resignó, y que resuelvan sus diferencias como quieran...

Si se metía terminaría mal, o lloraba uno o lloraban los dos.

Les tomo de las manitos a cada uno y los hizo hacer una ronda, tarareando una melodía que acababa de inventar, pero que servía para el juego en fin... Les indicó que para jugar el tarareaba una melodía, y ellos la iban siguiendo tarareando lo que les guste, después probarían cantar a corito lo que salga y se acuerden... Parecía que les gustaba mucho ese juego, porque se les veía reír de forma radiante, mientras giraban en ronda más fuerte y más despacio, a veces hasta tropezando.

En medio del juego, ya era la segunda cancioncita que hacían, vio por el rabillo del ojo que el sargento se dirigía hacia ellos. Su corazón palpitó más fuerte, como siempre le sucedía cada que se encontraban juntos, pero aún así ocultó su alegría de verlo, y oprimió esa sonrisa boba que de vez en cuando se le escapaba, la cual le molestaba mucho, para no dejarse en evidencia.

Sin más, el sargento llego hacia ellos, notando en él una mirada burlesca, en la cual podía leer claramente "No veo la diferencia entre tú y esos infantes", lo cual hizo que se molestara bastante e inconscientemente hizo un puchero de berrinche.

Aún así algo dentro de él comenzó a sentirse muy inquieto, se sentía nervioso e incomodo con el mayor a su alrededor. Inexplicablemente un enojo en contra de él le invadió, desde que el mayor descubrió su secreto, el se sentía expuesto y débil frente a él.

- Erwin exige a sus sobrinos secuestrados.- le comunico. Eren rió un poco tratando de disimular su mal estar, pero algo en su cabeza le hizo hacer una conexión y frunció el ceño, captando que le estaba llamando corrompedor.

-Ei!- le dijo ofendido. Chasqueó la lengua y dirigió a los niños hacia dentro, quienes ya se hallaban tomados de sus manos, y apuntaron hacia el despacho de Erwin.

- Ya, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, qué jodida mosca te picó...- Se quejó el sargento siguiéndole, solo había tratado de hacerle un pequeño chiste, que le pasaba?.

Eren suspiro e inquirió aún molesto:

- ¿Y que quiere que le diga? ¿Muchas gracias por el cumplido?-

- Podías simplemente dejarlo en la risita estúpida que se te escapó primero- Le dijo molesto, algo le decía que Eren no estaba de buen ó molesto.- Estas más susceptible de lo normal. -Le dijo algo más irritado.

- ¿Me estas diciendo histérico?-

- Tsk, eso jamás salió de mi boca- Ya estaba molesto. Y su humor iba en picada.

- Qué no estoy perseguido!- le dijo Eren claramente histérico.

- Qué no te estoy diciendo eso- siseó entre dientes. Ya estaba cansado, y estaba a medio camino.

- No me llame loco, se que lo estás pensando- ¿_Es que tantas ganas tenía de discutir? _Pensó Rivaille. Con su paciencia llegando al suelo.

-¿Por qué mierda estas tan a la defensiva?- Ya estaba exhasperado. Estaba por tocar fondo, estaba por golpearlo.

- No me esquive!.- Le dijo Eren aún en su histeriqueo. Rivaille suspiro frustrado.

- **Reitero, por qué mierdas estas tan a la defensiva?**- Estaba harto. Su paciencia había llegado al límite, y su expresión lo demostraba. Los niños miraban toda la escena sin entender nada, pero también notaron que solo se ponía así con ese tipo que estaba al lado. _Entonces es malo... _Pensaron al unisono

- Oi no lo ataque...- Le dijo Laurence con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, si, no sea malo- le secundó la niña. Eso hizo que sus puños se cerraran muy fuertemente, sus nudillos estaban pálidos, luchaba para no golpear a los tres.

Eren cayó entonces que lo que le decía el sargento era cierto, estaba muy a la defensiva desde que llegó, y lo trataba como si lo estuviera atacando. Se mordió el labio y se reprendió a si mismo, estaba descargando la ira que le causaba su miedo en alguien que no debía, en alguien que, al contrario de perjudicarlo, lo estaba apoyando.

- Yo... Lo siento, sargento- Los niños se sorprendieron y miraron con más enojo a Rivaille. En cambió Rivaille se había relajado de repente,al ver la expresión tan abrumada del menor, y comprender de que había sido todo inconscientemente. Sus ganas de estrangular a los dos mocositos que les hacían compañía también habían desaparecido, era inútil, y estos actuaban simplemente bajo el juicio que un niño de 5 años sobre lo bueno y lo malo podían tener.- No debería descargármela con usted...- Torciendo el labio en una mueca de arrepentimiento.

- Cómo sea...- Respondió simplemente, acelerando el paso de mientras. Ya estaban llegando al despacho y quería dejar a los menores a cargo de su verdadero responsable, no quería admitirlo, pero quería a Eren solo para él... La excusa que se estaba dando era que simplemente quería apurarse y comunicarle todo lo que tenían mas o menos en mente para hacer, ya que hasta por la noche no podrían continuar a más, y quería sacarse un peso de encima.

Llegaron rápidamente, y a pesar de que los niños se alegraron de estar de nuevo con su Tio Winsy, ellos no querían alejarse de Eren.

Y trataban de explicarles que se tenía que ir.

Y no lo querían soltar.

Y les dijeron que Winsy se iba a poner triste

Y les dio igual. Estaban encaprichados que querían a Eren.

Y Rivaille les dijo que lo soltaran de una puta vez.

Y se largaron a llorar.

Y La paciencia de los tres mayores estaba por los suelos, no sabían que putas hacer.

Eren se agacho a su altura y los abrazó, soltando un suspiro de resignación, recordando que era fácil hacer que un niño dejara de llorar.

Y tal como predijo, los niños pararon y con sus bracitos rodearon su espalda, hundiendo sus rostros cada uno en uno de los dos huecos de su cuello, sintió ternura, era hombre pero no de piedra. Miró hacia el cielo y predijo que serían eso de las 4:00 de la tarde. Entonces una idea le surgió.

-Esta bien, no me voy.- Les dijo, los niños festejaron sin soltarse ni moverse.- Entonces, ¿Les gustaría dormir la siesta juntos?- A los niños les gustaba la idea, aunque no querían admitirlo, se sentían cansados y estaban pasados de hora, ellos solían dormirse a las 3:00.

- B'eno... Pero no' tene' que conta' un cuento.- Dijeron al unisono nuevamente. La coordinación y sintonización que tenían esos gemelos daba hasta miedo.

Rivaille apretaba su pañuelo frustrado, tratando de descargar su ira contenida en él, no queriendo aceptar que estaba celoso, y que un par de chichones de piso le habían ganado.

Se decía a el mismo que simplemente era impaciente y que no soportaba tener que esperar para charlar seriamente con el otro.

Aunque todos sabían que hace rato que al sargento le gustaba acaparar a Eren solo para él.

Algunos creían que simplemente era un pequeño fetiche, molestar al pobre idiota hasta que no de más, otros sentían lástima por Eren, creyendo que se tenía que aguantar la constante presencia del pelinegro a su lado porque así se lo habían ordenado, y el sargento debía cumplir.

Otros también creían que al sádico del sargento le gustaba tener una especie de sirviente, y ya que tenía que vigilarlo todo el tiempo, así como remate, se le haría más fácil la labor .

Lo que solo unos pocos pensaban, y esos eran Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, e Ymir, era que Eren y el sargento se habían vuelto el apoyo moral del otro, y que ellos solos se buscaban constantemente el uno al otro. Básicamente, que eran una pareja en negación.

Con respecto a Rivaille, pensaban que era un negado y que no quería admitir que se había vuelto adicto a la presencia del castaño y que le celaba hasta la tierra que pisaba.

Si, el sargento era muy celoso. Podía soportar compartir la compañía del mocoso un rato, pero aunque no quería tampoco tenerlo todo el tiempo encima, simplemente tampoco quería sentirlo demasiado tiempo lejos de él.

No quería asfixiarse ni asfixiarlo, por eso lo soltaba de a ratitos a pesar de que el menor ponía resistencia a alejarse de él, y cuando estaban juntos muchas veces simplemente solían a acompañarse a estar solos.

No se miraban, no se hablaban, se sentaban alejados el uno del otro, en completo silencio, y simplemente tomaban algún libro y leían, o bien se dirigían en mutismo hacía afuera, y se echaban bajo el sol. Ignorando completamente la presencia de el otro, y haciendo como que no estaban, pero siendo muy conscientes de su compañía.

Eso era una de las cosas que a Rivaille le gustaban de Eren, el sabia cuando no debía molestar. Y aún así, la mayoría de las veces ellos coincidían cuando no querían ser molestados, por lo tanto, cuando ninguno o uno no quería hablar, ellos no se incomodaban.

Se habían dado cuenta que estar juntos era natural, tanto como respirar. Era como si hubiesen nacido para acompañarse o alguna cursilería y huevadas de esas.

Y saber eso a ambos le molesto.

A Eren le molestaba porque eso le impedía el dejar de enamorarse de su sargento, y le hacía más dolorosa la idea de una separación, sea cual sea el motivo.

A Rivaille le molestaba por que lo confundía, y le hacía dudar de sus reiteradas ideas y dichos sobre que el no sentía nada por el menor. Y nunca se había puesto en duda a sí mismo, por eso lo odiaba.

Aún así era cómico el ver como se negaban a separarse el uno del otro. Ah, que hermosa era esta contradicción.

.

Eren le había consultado a Erwin en donde hacerlos dormir, y el dijo que fuera a su habitación y que los dejara dormidos en su cama. Rivaille casi le salta al cuello ante la idea de Eren durmiendo en la cama de alguien más, pero se obligó a pensar a si mismo que era lógico en este caso, ya que los sobrinos de Erwin debían dormir en la cama de Erwin.

Eren se los llevo preguntándole a Rivaille si quería acompañarlos, él le dijo que no con un guiño, el cual casi infarta a Eren, para señalarle que si iba, pero a escondidas de los mocositos, que no querían que vaya...

Tenía curiosidad, quería ver como Eren los dormiría, eso no se lo perdería, pensaba restregarselo en la cara de aca a 20 años y hacerle dudar de su masculinidad... Si, aunque no lo crean, el ya estaba seguro que esos 20 años más de vida los tendría.

.

Eren se saco las botas, les puso las pijamas a los infantes, y se acostó entre medio de ellos.

Los niños estaban contentos por la nueva experiencia, si bien recién lo conocían, se les hacía muy familiar, ya que su pansita plana y blandita se parecía a la de su mamá, y su voz cantando, aunque era gruesa, también era dulce y arrulladora, les gustaba.

Eren les contó el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ellos exclamaban asombrados y sus ojitos brillaban ante el hermoso y extraño mundo que se les presentaba. El castaño sorprendentemente era un muy buen cuenta cuentos. Al finalizar, ellos prometían que jugarían a ser los gemelos twynckle-dwynckle y que el sería Alicia. Esta vez la niña no renegó.

Rivaille miraba todo asomado en la puerta, sin hacer ruido, los más chicos no estaban percatados de su presencia. El también se había entretenido, la expresión con la cuál Eren describía el País de Las Maravillas, era la misma con la que describía el mar y el mundo exterior.

Para finalizar, Eren comenzó a cantar una nana, "La nanita nana" era la que siempre le cantaba su mamá. La cantó tan suave y dulce como pudo y varias veces hasta que los menores se durmieron, estaba algo emocionado ya que en esa tarde había revivido mucha de las costumbres que tenía su madre, intentando reproducirlas...

Esperó a que los niños estén inmersos en un sueño profundo y se levantó, notando que Rivaille lo había estado esperando todo el tiempo.

Se preguntó por qué, conociéndolo, Rivaille siempre tenía para hacer, y que el sepa, el ver a dos niños dormir no le parecía lo más interesante del mundo. Pero tampoco es que lo conociera taaaanto... Rivaille podría estar deseando ser padre y no haberlo manifestado nunca. O bien y lo más probable es que estaría buscando una manera de molestarle con esto, y asegurarse una tarde entretenida... De eso si que Eren tenía conocimientos, y mira que los tenía, de las mañas del mayor.

O simplemente, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado, y se aseguro de arroparlos bien, los dos niños por instinto e inercia se buscaron y se abrazaron para dormir. Otra cosa que hizo reflejar la humanidad y mariconerío del tierno corazón de Eren.

Ambos mayores salieron silenciosos de la habitación y se aseguraron de no hablar ni hacer ruido hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

Cuando lo estuvieron, Eren inquirió:

- Señor, por qué se quedo esperando? Pudo haber ido hacer algo más...- Le comentó.

- Es muy simple, son dos razones- Le indicó haciendo enfasís con sus dedos.- Uno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- _En el blanco, _pensó Eren- dos, con esto confirme que necesito hacerte una nueva revisión física y asegurarme que no hayas mentido sobre tu sexo.- Le dijo el mayor. _Combo!, _pensó Eren nuevamente con ironía.

- No es por nada, pero no hace mucho me bañe con usted.- Le recordó Eren picado e inflando sus mofletes con el ceño fruncido... _Adorable, _pensó el mayor.

- No recuerdo mirarte demasiado como para notarlo...- Le dijo con burla, y mintiendo para cubrirse dicho sea de paso.- O me estas insinuando que tengo interés en verte desnudo? Ni que fueses un 100. *(talla de corpiño)*- Otra mentira más, nunca le gustaron las mujeres voluptuosas, siempre prefirió lo delicado y femenino, pero servía en el contexto.

_Eso dolió..._ el castaño no había podido bloquear ese pensamiento al escucharlo.

- Oiga!- Eren se ruborizó más, pero se repuso.- Y que soy hombre dije, no tengo por que tener esa talla...- Le dijo actuando y haciéndose el ofendido exagerándolo... La verdad estaba lastimado, se sintió como un rechazo indirecto hacia su persona, no solo de forma física si no dejando bien en claro que no tenía ni una posibilidad sentimental, ya que los sentimientos hacen cambiar mucho tu forma de ver el cuerpo de la otra persona.

Era la parte dolorosa que tendría que aprender a soportar, tendría cuidado de no exponer temas de atractivos ni preferencias en conversaciones con el mayor con más ahínco, porque esto es algo que definitivamente las va a pagar su almohada... Se sentía tan débil, pero no podía demostrarlo, mira que sentirse tan mal por un comentario tan simple de él...

Pero tampoco podía ignorar el dolor de los apretujones en su pecho, ni el escozor de sus ojos, no amenazaban con llorar, pero ardían mucho... Se maldecía internamente por toda la inestabilidad emocional con la que estaba viviendo su día de hoy...

Rivaille le miró a los ojos para contestarle, pero al mirarlo, no importa que tan perfecta era su mascara y su actitud de berrinche, todo lo que había ideado se le esfumó. Una gran punzada de culpabilidad lo atravesó al comprender que lo había lastimado inconscientemente, era la primera vez que se arrepentía de haber dicho algo en toda su vida.

Fue consciente de que las palabras que utilizó, y toda la idea en general, sonaban a un cruel rechazo a oídos del menor. Y una imagen de Eren le atravesó como un recuerdo... Eren llorando hasta caer dormido...

Le había dicho tácitamente "Idiota" "No tengo interés en tu cuerpo" "Prefiero mujeres voluptuosas" en una sola oración... Sentía que el idiota era él.

Se preguntó si podría hacerle distraer durante lo que les queda del día... Lo dudó mucho.

Suspiro.

- Eren, tus actitudes no van de acuerdo a tu sexo... Si fueses un poco menos susceptible te creería.- Eren agradeció que la continuaba ya que le ayudó a salir de su autotortuosa linea de pensamientos.

- Que lindo sería que te escuche alguna de ellas...-Le dijo sarcásticamente pero sin perder su actitud berrinchuda.

- No podrán hacer nada tampoco- Le contestó. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos haber si algo había cambiado... Nada, seguían viéndose adoloridos.

- Bueno no es como que te pueda discutir eso...- le dijo con duda.- Pero si fuese Hanji-san ya no estaría tan seguro.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tsk, a esa mujer todavía le faltan golpes, no aprende.- le dijo irritado al recordarla.

- No, yo creo que ya se acostumbró a ellos... Yo que usted estaría investigando nuevos métodos de intimidación.- le dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

- No es necesario, **aún no aplico todos los que se...**- Dijo y una muy pequeña sonrisa siniestra junto con una gran aura oscura escapó de su cuerpo. Eren se puso azul del miedo, y un escalofrío que no era exactamente de placer bajo por toda su espina dorsal.

- Este... Solo asegúrese de no matar a nadie, necesitamos un ejercito completo, sabe? Y aunque son menos, aún tenemos bajas grandes en cada expedición...- Le recordó para evitar una masacre.

-Es cierto.- Y de repente toda aura oscura desapareció.- **Pero como vienes, creo que te usare de muñeco de prueba para que me informes hasta donde puedo hacer sin matarlos.**..- Eren tragó duro, muerto del miedo.

-S-sargento, y-yo también puedo morir, sabe?- le volvió a recordar.

- No jodas, te reproduces como una lagartija y encima, más rápido.- Eren volvió a decaer, dejando atrás todo el terror de recién...

- Si... Doy hasta asco, no?- Rivaille se tensó, y maldijo su lengua de nuevo, olvido que el mocoso andaba más dedil de lo normal.

- Hahh...- Suspiró.- Repito, no metas palabras en mi boca.- Se paró y le miró a los ojos, Eren aún estaba un poco cabizbajo. Con un dedo le levantó la barbilla y le obligó a que le dirija la mirada, luego el dorso de su mano se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla, y tomó nuevamente su mentón para que no vuelva a desviar su mirada, ahora avergonzada.- No es asqueroso, de hecho es hasta ventajoso... Eren.- Le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos, no sabía por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Eren se sorprendió nuevamente de no encontrar desagradable la especial cercanía del mayor, y por dos segundos tuvo esperanza... Rápidamente la reprimió, no quería ilusionarse, y había jurado no querer ni intentarlo. Pero lo deseó, sintió como una burbuja los aislaba, y quiso que el mayor termine de romper las distancias con él. El rubor tenue, ahora había tomado fuerza.- Eren... No eres desagradable. Hazme el favor de quitar esas innecesarias ideas de tu cabeza. Eres tú, y punto, nadie tiene derecho a opinar nada sobre eso.- Le dijo con una mirada fiera e insistente, pero cálida, era una mirada sincera que buscaba su bienestar.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, estaban inconscientemente cada vez más cerca a medida que el menor mantenía su silencio, sin hacer amago de querer alejarse o acercarse. El que se acercaba era él, sentía el aliento del menor chocar en su cara, y se estaba nublando, en ese momento algo más fuerte que él estaba empujándolo a tomar esos labios... Ese hermoso rostro ruborizado lo estaba invitando...

Rivaille al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo le soltó, no era momento para hacer lo que él quería, la experiencia le había enseñado sobre eso.

Siguió caminando, Eren aún no salia de su mutismo, pero todavía le seguía, lo más probable que por simple inercia.

Haberle besado en aquel momento, hubiese significado demasiadas cosas para ambos, y a Rivaille le hubiese obligado a aceptar cosas para las que aún no estaba preparado... Tampoco podía simplemente haberlo hecho y dejarlo así como así, terminando de hundir al pobre castaño en la desesperación.

Eso no significaba que Rivaille era un iluso, sus acciones, pensamientos y deseos estaban todos en contradicción, y él era muy consciente de eso, aparte, pudo parar porque sabía que no era el momento para él, porque su no querer fue más fuerte que su querer, y termino siendo su queriendo. Complicado, no?

Pero ya no podía negarlo tampoco, igual que a Eren ahora solo le quedaba resignarse... Nunca fue un lento, simplemente era un buen mentiroso, hasta para con él. La inconsciencia es la verdadera voz de la razón... Y todas sus reacciones por instinto lo llevaban hacia el menor.

Suspiro pesadamente. Así que así de inconforme se sintió el castaño, eh?

Ahora sí, hay algo en lo que nunca se mintió... En el que todavía no era el momento.

Aún no lo ama, pero sera inevitable, porque por ahí ya se mando a viajar, y no hay boleto de retorno.

Aún no lo desea, pero sera inevitable, porque sus más bajos instintos ya habían comenzado a actuar.

El problema es que esto ya viene de hace mucho... Hace rato se venía arrastrando... Que ahora se esté resignando a todo no significa que no lo había notado de antes y ya había estado comenzando a negarselo.

Es que... era obvio.

Pero primero está su deber... Su deber para con él, para con la humanidad, sobretodo para con Eren...

Demasiados pendientes... Pero dejara que las cosas tomen su verdadero curso natural una vez que se resuelvan los más importantes.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Eso era lo que _debía _hacer_._

.

Eren y el sargento se habían dirigido al despacho del mayor. Habían continuado hablando de banalidades, y estaban viendo que libro tomar, mientras que Levi se preguntaba por qué ahora que lo tenía a Eren con él atrasaba el asunto... Suspiro pesadamente y le indico a Eren que deje a los libros en paz y que tome asiento en el sillón.

Eren obedeció algo confundido.

- Eren, mientras no estuviste obviamente hemos hablado tu asunto con Hanji y Erwin.- Eren se tensó.- Llegamos a algunas conclusiones...- le indicó.

-Y-y cuáles son?- le preguntó Eren nervioso. Rivaille volvió a suspirar y paso su mano por su nuca.

- Tomaremos una serie de medidas que creemos te ayudaran a superar el trauma...- Eren asintió levemente.- La primera parte es acostumbrar a tu cuerpo a cualquier tipo de cercanía sin que te parezca perturbadora...-

- Pero como haré eso?-

-No es muy difícil... de ahora en más dormirás con migo por un tiempo... Luego irás con Hanji.- le indicó.- Llegamos a la conclusión de que en estos momentos somos las dos personas en las que más confías. Debido a que tu agresor fue una mujer, comenzaras acostumbrándote a mi, y por consiguiente a tus pares. Hanji te ayudara a sentir cercana luego a las mujeres sin sentirlas peligrosas.- le dijo. Eren se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, pero comprendió que era lo más sensato, después de todo, ¿que otra forma habría de ser cercanos así? No es como si fuera el tipo de persona que anda a los abrazos, y tampoco lo eran sus compañeros.

- De acuerdo.- Aceptó serio.

- Luego necesitamos crear en ti un estimulo psicológico de confianza... Contarás todo lo que te paso tan detalladamente como puedas, primeros a nosotros, luego a demás personas tuyas, y solo tuyas, de confianza, entre ellos podrías incluir a tus hermanos, o lo que sea que sean. Aunque no lo creas, sentirás que te sacaras un gran jodido peso, y al no ser un secreto, la idea de tener que guardarlo no te atormentara todos los días obligándote a recordarlo. También empezaras a estudiar, mucho. Eso sería la primera parte, que lo que queremos intentar es acostumbrarte a un tacto común cotidiano y tratar de reducir la frecuencia con la vengan tus recuerdos, con la parte del estudio mantendremos tu mente ocupada, inclusive en horas de sueño, el dormir acompañado también lo favorecerá, por lo tanto con esto tendríamos que poder reducir tus pesadillas.- Suspiro.- Con una mente y cuerpo más descansada probablemente rendirás mucho más en todo tipo de ámbitos.- Eren había comprendido todo lo que el mayor decía y tenía mucho sentido.

- Intentare lograr eso...- dijo algo inseguro- Comprendo que debe ser así, pero no puedo prometer que sucederá rápido...- le dijo reflejando sus preocupaciones y su falta de confianza.

- No te tengas tan poca fe... de todo el tiempo que te conozco es la primera vez que te veo agachar la cabeza, pensé que eras más que esto.- Le retó el sargento fríamente. El castaño no pudo evitar mirarle de forma triste, las palabras del sargento le habían dolido. Rivaille suspiro nuevamente, había veces en la que odiaba no saber tener tacto- Y más o menos de eso va la segunda parte, que la estaremos haciendo en paralelo con la primera- Eren levantó la vista interesado, no comprendiendo bien.

- Eh?- inquirió quedo y manso.

- Recuperaremos tu auto-confianza. Vamos a sumar a tus entrenamientos un entrenamiento especial. Te especializaremos en cuerpo a cuerpo contra varias personas a la vez, te enseñaremos movimientos exactos para liberarte de cualquier tipo de sometimiento, y recibirás un entrenamiento psicológico para evitar el pánico y la desconcentración, de manera tal que ya no puedas temerles porque cualquiera de ellos es peor que un soldado menor a regular. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.- le dijo con mucha seguridad. Eren trago duro, la idea le agradaba, pero era muy consciente que este era un entrenamiento muy diferente a los demás, temía que el pánico le invada tan solo imaginando a ser expuesto a ese tipo de sometimiento especial... Es obvio que tendrían que hacerlo para que logre perderle el miedo. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, eso era lo que más deseaba, podría superar una de sus metas.

-Esta bien...- Asintió algo esperanzado. De todas formas tampoco podía negar la ansiedad para ya empezarlos. Él seguía siendo él, y esta era una oportunidad de volverse aún mas fuerte... No solo físicamente, si no una verdadera victoria contra sus demonios internos, esto sería una lucha contra él mismo que no pensaba perder.

Era consciente que lo más probable era que le estén ayudando en estos momentos porque se había vuelto indispensable en esta guerra, y también un blanco directo. Tenía un punto débil aún más frágil que su nuca, y era de suma importancia taparlo.

Pero no por eso estaba menos agradecido... Y no pudo evitarlo, pero el profundo respeto hacia ellos, ya se había vuelto cariño, mucho cariño. Estaba un poco emocionado, pero no podía demostrar ser todo un sentimental delante de su superior, no le daba la cara.

Rivaille vio como Eren al volver a levantar la mirada, que reflejaba la asimilación lograda, le dirigió un sincero gracias con una sonrisa en sus labios y una voz aterciopelada. Quería abrazarlo ahí mismo por lo lindo que veía.

- Aún no agradezcas...- le dijo, demostrando la nada misma.

- ¿Aún hay más?- le dijo Eren confundido.

-Si, es la tercera parte, y es una que todavía no esta ciento por ciento decidida, ya que si o si tendrás que aceptar tú.- Suspiro mientras se preparaba mentalmente para decirlo.-

- ¿A qué se refiere?- estaba confundido por la actitud cautelosa del pelinegro.

- La tercera parte se trata sobre lograr superarlo de forma definitiva...- Le miro con la advertencia en los ojos.- Trata sobre que comiences a tener una vida sexual activa Eren.- Al castaño casi la da un síncope, y le miraba hecho un alboroto.

- S-sargento...- comenzó.

- Tsk, aún no termino- silenció un momento para dirigirle una mirada amenazante a la que Eren respondió positivamente.- Para empezar tienes que comenzar de a poco y a tu tiempo. Luego aunque sea minimamente, tendrás que comenzar a tener un contacto íntimo con alguien más. Propusieron que si no tienes ya de preferencia a alguien más sea yo.- Al escucharlo, Eren casi salta en el lugar, pero Rivaille le mandó a callar antes de que siquiera habrá el pico, con otra de sus aterradoras miradas.- El fin de esto es que le pierdas totalmente el miedo al sexo, eso sería el equivalente a arrancar el trauma de raíz. Y créeme, como humano, lo agradecerás. No vale la pena dejar que por un hijo de puta te pierdas de lo que podría ser una de las mejores experiencias existentes en este mundo.- le indicó su punto de vista, dicho sea de paso, también.

- P-p-p-pero... Usted está de acuerdo con eso?- le dijo Eren muy inseguro.

- No lo estaré si tu no lo estás.- le aclaró simplemente el mayor...

- P-pero soy hombre! Y usted es hetero... A-aparte, tengo entendido que durante eso te ensucias mucho, eso no le molesta? No vale la pena soportar todo eso por alguien que no significa nada para tí, yo no podría...- Eren sin querer había comenzado a encogerse mientras hablaba, y lo ultimo termino diciéndolo mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

El pecho se le estaba encogiendo y le punzaba, la persona que él amaba estaba hablando sobre acostarse con él o que él se acueste con cualquiera, como si fuese hablar del clima.

Le dolía porque eso dejó más que en claro y evidente la indiferencia del mayor hacia su persona... Otro rechazo más en un mismo día.

Por otro no pudo evitar estar un poco feliz, mirando el lado medio lleno del vaso, aunque sea se le estaba regalando la oportunidad de ser abrazado por la persona que ama, podría vivir una pequeña y dulce mentira por unos momentos, ser feliz fantaseando que también era amado mientras era tomado, y que no habría un mañana del que preocuparse.

Después de todo ya estaba resignado a la idea de que a él jamás podría tenerlo, jamás podrá llamar "suyo" a su sargento, jamás podría ser amado, y cuando la guerra termine, sus días de vida también terminaran con ella... Así que... ¿Que daño más podría hacerle? ¿No sería mejor el aunque sea haber podido tener unos momentos de felicidad en lo que le queda? ¿No es así? ¿Por qué así y todo todavía le daba miedo sentir solo un poco más de dolor?

El sabía por qué...

Tenía miedo de que Rivaille le tenga asco. Que le diera tanto asco el tocarle, osea él que era otro hombre y encima un monstruo, que todo termine en nada y una disculpa por su parte.

También tenía miedo de que no. Tenía miedo de reconocer que la única forma de atraerle sea por lo físico, y que se convierta quizás en su ramera de cumpleaños.

Pero sobre todo tenía miedo al después...

Tenía miedo que las cosas cambien entre ellos, y que el sargento ponga una barrera.

Pero más miedo le daba que incluso y después de eso, nada cambiase entre ellos. Esa indiferencia lo mataría. Mientras que para él podría llegar a ser los momentos más hermosos de su vida, para el sargento hubiese dado igual si sucedían o no, probablemente luego ni se acuerde.

¿Como vivir con eso? ¿Podría luego enfrentar a alguno de esos resultados?

No... El no podía...

Sabía que sus sentimientos no le darían tregua...

Rivaille observaba la posición tensa e la que estaba Eren, sus ojos estaban llorosos y se veía adolorido. Vio como enterraba sus uñas en sus piernas, con frustración, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Lo que el castaño había dicho no le gustó nada.

Para empezar... ¿Qué era eso de que él no era nada para él? El no haría tanto esfuerzo por alguien que mínimo aprecie.

- Tsk, ese no es el asunto, mocoso.- Eren despertó de su ensoñación mirándole alarmado, con pequeñas lagrimas inundandolo. Rivaille sintió como su estomago se retorcijo al ver la mirada tortuosa del más chico. _Lo sabía...- _Para empezar, no me eres desagradable, y el sexo tampoco. Mucho menos lo segundo, tengo que enfatizar.- le indicó. Eren se estremeció, mientras una traicionera apuñalada de esperanza buscaba abrirse paso en su pecho.- Y siéntete importante mocoso de mierda, yo jamás me tomaría tantas molestias por cualquiera.- Le señalo con más molestia.- Aparte, ya te mencione que no tengo por qué ser necesariamente yo, puedes elegir a alguien más en quien también confíes o de la casualidad que sientas algo, o puedes no hacerlo, de todas formas no es algo que tengas que hacer ya.- Le dijo tratando de calmarle. _Si supiera hasta donde llega esa casualidad... _pasó por la cabeza de Eren.

- Creo que... me tomaré mi tiempo para pensarlo...- dijo en voz baja. El mayor suspiró. Lo comprendía... Eso había que tomarlo con tiempo y calma, aparte quería aclarar muchas cosas con él antes de nada... Ojalá tarde un buen tiempo en pensarlo.

Eren había soltado sus rodillas, y las había acomodado tirándolas hacia un costado y atrás sobre el sillón, no las había bajado, y había recostado su cabeza de lado en sus brazos, que se hallaban cruzados encima del respaldar. La posición le pareció de los más tierna al sargento, pero no dejaba de verse afligida. Y el mayor ya no lo soportó más.

-Tsk, ven acá mocoso, y no esperes que se te haga costumbre.-

Sin esperarlo, y sorprendiendo a Eren, lo tomó de forma violenta y lo recostó sobre si, quedando ambos acostados sobre el sillón, y dejando a Eren sobre él, acostado en su pecho.

La cara del menor se torno de color escarlata, pero no pudo evitar inspirar y relajarse sintiendo el aroma y el calor del sargento tan cerca de él.

Se sentía cómodo y reconfortado, su labio inferior temblaba angustiado, pero era por las hermosas sensaciones que le brindaba los brazos de su pelinegro favorito. No pudo evitarlo, e inconscientemente sujeto con más fuerza la camisa del sargento, hundiendo su rostro más aun en su pecho, acurrucandose y frotando su rostro en el, con los ojos cerrados.

Esta acción al mayor casi lo mata de la ternura... Aparte había unos mechonsitos rebeldes del cabello de Eren, que le hacían cosquillas cuando el menor se movía. Y de su posición podía ver parcialmente la cara de Eren, pero aún así se veía claramente el rubor que le cubría hasta las orejas.

Era tan jodidamente lindo.

Aparte su cuerpo se sentía suave,pequeño, liviano, blando y cálido, era muy agradable. Tenía ganas de apachurrarlo con fuerza, como si fuera un oso de felpa.

Que deseo más infantil, pero el más decente e inofensivo que había tenido hasta ahora.

Aunque le preocupo algo... El cuerpo de Eren se sentía MUY liviano.

-Eren...- Le dijo con voz neutra.

-Si?- murmuro contra su pecho, le valía verga todo, no tenía ganas de moverse de allí.

- ¿Estás comiendo bien? No espera... ¿Estás comiendo siquiera?- Eren se sobresaltó un poco, últimamente estaba comiendo menos, y sentía que a veces le caía mal la comida... Pero no le daba importancia, no era algo realmente grave, era normal con el estrés.

- Si...-Mintió... Y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

Entonces el sargento miro con detenimiento las manos del menor, y las notó especialmente delgadas, todos sus huesos se marcaban perfectamente. Miro con mas detenimiento sus muñecas y sus brazos y estaban bastante delgados. Bastante por no decir muy... Se preocupó más.

-Eren... ¿Cuanto estas pesando?- Eren se quedo callado. Sabía lo que estaba pesando, pero no quería decirlo.

- Eren...- Indicó el mayor con insistencia en la voz, y amenazándole.

-...cho.- Escuchó.

-¿Cuánto?- El menor había utilizado una voz apenas audible, pero era porque no quería decirlo. Pensó que lo había estado ocultando bien...

- Cuarenta y ocho kilos...-dijo por fin, pero aún en voz baja...

-¡Eren!- Le dijo el mayor con sorpresa.

- Ya, no se alarme, aunque ni yo se porque empece a bajar tanto...- le dijo.

El mayor no podía ignorarlo, eso era completamente anormal... Se hallaba 17 quilos por debajo del peso que debería tener, por dios! Medía 1.70, no 1.45!

- Está completamente mal, idiota. No puedes estar así, aparte que fuerza piensas tener si ni siquiera poses una completa masa muscular...- Le dijo irritado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Eren se encogió en su lugar- Cuando empezaste a estar así? No hace mucho cuando te vi estabas delgado, pero no tanto!

- Pesaba 63 al entrar al escuadrón...-Dijo Eren reacio a contestar.- Empece a bajar de peso de a poco, pero esta ultima semana empeoro... La semana anterior estaba pesando 55 kilos... Y ayer pesaba 50, me volví a pesar hoy porque lo había notado... No entiendo porque esta pasando, estoy comiendo bien...- dijo mostrándose confundido.

- ¿Cuantas horas duermes por día?- Eren se volvió a quedar callado. El mayor sabía que no gozaba de un buen sueño, pero no sabía que era de esta gravedad...

-Eren...- Volvió a indicar molestó, obligandole a responder.

- El promedio es de 3 horas...- Admitió por fin el ojiverde. No le gustaba hablar sobre esto, sentía que era innecesario.- A veces un poco menos, a veces un poco más con suerte...- El mayor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El dormía 5 horas diarias y sentía el cuerpo pasarle factura, pero el menor se hallaba notoriamente peor.

- Mierda Eren, tienes siquiera idea de como cuidar tu salud?- Le reprochó.

-No es como si fuera tan importante, recuerde que sigo siendo un titan, me recupero rápido...- le intentó explicar con simpleza, de la forma que el lo veía.

- Inclusive esas bestias necesitan dormir idiota, y evidentemente no te estas recuperando... ¿Y como es eso de que no es tan importante tu salud? Sigues siendo un humano, sin salud no tienes fuerza mocoso.-

- Pero que quiere que haga!? Simplemente no puedo dormir, y tampoco puedo comer más de lo que ya como, porque me lleno demasiado y me siento pesado...- Le dijo levantando su cabeza por fin y encarándole sumisamente, no esta peleando, estaba siendo franco sobre su problema, no sabía que hacer con ello, así que simplemente lo ignoraba...-

-Tsk, eso es porque tu estomago ya se achico mocoso, aparte el sueño es muy importante, si no duermes, tu cuerpo no metaboliza, y si no metabolizas, tu cuerpo no se nutre y la comida te pasa de largo, es como si te estuvieses matando de hambre imbécil.- Le dijo.

- Pero realmente no sé qué hacer, si supiera como dormir mejor, ya lo habría hecho, yo también quiero dormir...- Le dijo defendiéndose y rezongando al mismo tiempo.

-Hahh...- Suspiró cansado, el mocoso ese le estaba dando de sopetón todas las preocupaciones por las que jamás tuvo que pasar en su vida.- A partir de hoy ya comienzas a dormir con migo, mocoso, te doy el permiso para que hagas lo que sea que se te ocurra que necesites hacer para poder dormirte, si? Necesitaremos que recuperes al menos 10 kilos o jamás podrás defenderte correctamente, por qué simplemente el cuerpo no te va a dar... Ya me parecía que estabas golpeando cada vez menos fuerte...- Le dijo.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré...- Contestó Eren sin más... Después de todo el sargento tenia razón, con lo que medía y encima siendo hombre debería pesar como un mínimo lo que pesa el sargento.

- No mocoso, no, no vas a intentarlo, vas a hacerlo.- Le ordeno el mayor con voz amenazante.

-S-si- Asintió con fervor...

- Tsk...- Entonces Eren sintió como el sargento jalaba su cabeza hacia abajo y lo recostaba sobre su pecho nuevamente. También sintió como sus hebras castañas comenzaban a ser acariciadas...

- S-sargento...?- Dijo confundido, relajándose involuntariamente ante el agradable toque. No había caso... Cuando se trataba del mayor, sus miedos no salían a relucir... Se sentía tan seguro.

- Cierra la boca, solo... cierra la boca- Le dijo amablemente.- Y no pienses...-

-Si sargento...- Dijo Eren con voz suave...

Entonces los minutos comenzaron a pasar... Y a Eren comenzaron a pesarle los ojos, estos lentamente se iban cerrando, aunque era completamente involuntario. Se hizo sumamente consciente del calor que emanaba el cuerpo del mayor, muy agradable para el invierno encontraron, y se sintió embelesado con el aroma de su cuerpo, no reconocía un olor específico, pero era muy agradable, sabía que era el olor de su sargento.

Los dedos sobre su cabello se sentían tan suaves, estos bailaban por su rostro, sus labios, sus parpados y su cabeza, en una danza impredecible, pero que concentraba cada uno de los sentidos del menor y lo arrullaban. Lo único que podía sentir Eren era a su sargento... No era consciente de nada más, y nada más podía llamar su atención ahora, lo único que existía allí era su sargento, lo único que importaba allí era su sargento, lo único que lo tocaba era su sargento.

Y con esos pensamientos, su consciencia se termino de apagar, llevándole a algún lugar feliz de su mente, mientras sentía como un calor aún más abrazador lo envolvía...

Eren se había dormido.

Rivaille había colocado la manta que se hallaba en el reposa brazos del sillón para cubrirlos a ambos, ya que estaba, el se podía echar un sueño también.

Sería una noche difícil para el menor, un descanso no le vendría mal.

Y la verdad, a él no le vendría mal tampoco...

Solo esperaba poder controlarse, el constante roce del vientre de Eren contra su entrepierna no le había sido indiferente, y la verdad que tenerlo tan entregado e indefenso todo este tiempo, le habían hecho dar ganas de hacerle tantas cosas indecentes al castañito...

Ya, como sea, el tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de pensar ahora.

Y sintiéndose más relajado que nunca, con el cuerpo contrario nublando todos su sentidos, también cayó en un profundo sueño acompañando al más joven.

Las cosas comenzaban a tomar un rumbo...

.

Fin Cap 3

.

Ahorita si, a partir del próximo capitulo, prometo que las cosas comenzaran a subir de tono, wii :D. Aunque no esperen demasiado, dije que de a poco xD. A los problemas de salud de Eren no le den mucho apunte, esta puesto para hacerle a Rivaille un poco más la cabeza, y como no, para complicarle un poquito las cosas al menor también xD. Pero no, no está enfermo, no se va a morir, la perdida de peso se atribuye a la desnutrición que provoca el insomio, y era algo que tenía que hacer porque no me daban las cuentas físicas si no xD. Lo sé porque lo padezco =3... Fue como otro capricho mío de querer ponerle algo de mí a cada uno de los personajes que utilizo xD. Si se preguntan por qué de entre todo los números 48.. es sencillo, mido lo mismo que Eren y llegue a pesar menos, pero fue un estándar hasta hace poco que mi salud mejoró y creo que llego a 50. Y no, no te ves anoréxico con ese peso, aunque si da un poco de impresión xD. Y tampoco es una exageración la cantidad de peso que perdía entre un día y otro, porque es como una bomba de tiempo, y una vez que explota te empiezas a demacrar así. Lo que si, era lo que conocía para poder enmarcarlo correctamente y describir la apariencia de las manos y el resto del cuerpo, ademas del resto de los inconvenientes que va a traerle, pero no se preocupen, no me estoy muriendo y Eren tampoco porque le estoy poniendo el mismo padecimiento xD. Fue en un intento de hacerlo más humano, ya que con tanto estrés sobre sus hombros y el contexto general, no hay forma de que Eren pueda retener bien su peso, ningún humano podría. Para que recupere peso, tiene que recuperar sueño y sanidad mental ?).

Aunque también es un intento de aprovechar y hacer una pequeña campaña de consciencia. Chicas, Chicos, cuiden el sueño. Y traten de fumar poco si alguno fuma como yo. El cigarrillo no adelgaza, pero ayuda, y la falta de sueño, desnutre y sobreconsume calorías, hasta el punto de que inclusive la piel se te empalidece, porque para no gastar más energía de la necesaria el cuerpo deja de fabricar la melanina, y provoca que tus extremidades, como tus manos y tus pies, se vuelvan hipotermicas. Yo no le di bola, y por un momento tengo que admitir, termine siendo un saquito de huesos. Y no lo recuperas más :/. Con la continuación del fic, les voy a ir contando la cantidad de problemas que trae no cuidarse del insomio correctamente.

Ahora sí, basta de seriedad xD.

Quiero decirles que me encantaron todos los reviews que recibí, fueron absolutamente hermosos, y más de uno me hicieron morir de la risa xD.

Tengo que admitir que no estoy tan segura de cuanto les haya gustado este capitulo, y si no les ha parecido inútil o algo parecido :/, pero fué lo mejor que me salió. No quería soltar demasiada historia de una, pero quería avanzar más con los sentimientos de Rivaille, hacerle entender que será inevitable que lo ame aunque aún no lo ama :D.

Pero eso es lo que se está diciendo él :D

Bueno ahora sí, un saludo general a todos ^^.

_**Bye~ Bye~ Allen-chan los quiere :D**_.

.

Y por fin, a contestar reviews :DD

.

**Karem Grimm lml:**Si, nuestro sargento tiene lo suyo =3. Y Eren siempre será un amor ^^. Aunque lamento si este capi no tuvo demasiado de nuestro sargento hijoputesco como me gusta, pero ojala y haya sido de tu agrado.

En serio? Hay no sabes lo feliz que me haces diciendome eso :'). Que bueno que te agrade tanto la historia,te leo y me dan ganas de saltar de la felicidad xD! Mushos beshotes gaysh~ **

.

** :** Tranquila, tu secreto esta a salvo con migo ?). Y si, a mi las manitos no me dan más para ya poder empezar a escribir un jugoso lemmon, están ansiosas, quieren escribir cosas pervertidas xD. Y coincido con vos, no hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que el Lemon Riren xDDD. Ojala y te haya gustado este cap también, y no te haya decepcionado, me salio muy marica? Creo que le puse la misma mezcla de todo, pero puede que no haya salido tan así xD. Aunque, solo para avisarte, con lo que tengo en la cabeza, dentro de no mucho creo poder prometer que te haré llorar mares xD. Tranquila, no mato a nadie :3. Como sea, adore tu review y ojala haya podido mantenerte interesada, te mando unosh jugoshosh abrashosh gaysh con mushos limonesh jugoshosh~ * Nosh leemosh~~ ^^

.

**Portgas .D. Raven:** Jeje, de nada, sentite bien xD. Ahora si, fijate que Levi no es tan maldito como parece xD, pero estoy contenta de saber que te hayas divertido igual ?) Y sempai º/º... *se sonroja ukemente*No diga cosas vergonzosas, guárdese sus abrazos /! *Corre de nuevo como cobarde*

.

**Helena Bl:** Jaja, no hay problema, no es como si dejar un review fuese obligatorio, por más felices que nos hagan xD. Si Rivaille, es mi sádico favorito, y en el cap del manga donde torturaba con Hanji, se veía tan malditamente sezy º/º. Con respecto a tus preguntas... En el cap que viene se van a reverlar la historia completa, van a aparecer más personajes, y muchisimas cosas más, preguntame lo que quieras que te voy a contestar siempre y cuando no vayan a hacer spoiler xD. Por cierto, amo tus reviews, muchas gracias por dejarlos, Beshotes Humedosh~^^

.

**Anvaz:** Gracias, gracias :D! Si, Rivaille es un loquillo, está callendo en su propio juego, que no era ningun juego, solo quería divertirse =3. Y si, después de tanto tiempo juntos siendo culo y calzón, yo creo que deberían conocerse bastante bien, no? xD. Ame, la escena del baño. En los capítulos finales, prometo hacer un lemon ahí xD. Prometo hacer lemons en tantos lados xD... Bueno como sea, ojala y te haya gustado este cap tambien, espero no decepcionarte, Beshotesh~~ ^^

.

**Zhigard:**Jjajajajajajajajaj Dios! Lo que me hiciste reir cuando lo leí, me mató, fue genial x'DDD. Yo te contestaría que fué una mezcla de todo. Aunque me quede con las ganas de hacer un poco más sexoso este capitulo xD. Ojala te haya gustado, me costó mucho hacerlo .! Beshototesh ~~ ^^

.

**Guest:** Si, yo tampoco, no eres la primera en decirme que tuvo problemas ;_;. Obviamente no pienso abandonar xDD. He aquí la conti, ojala te guste, no estube muy convencida, pero realmente no puedo hacerlo mejor xD. Beshotesh :DD ~~

.

**Naomi:** Por supuesto que me agrado, fuiste mi primer review D: ! Por cierto, si, el trasero de Eren es hermoso ^^ Y el sargento acosador lo es aun más =3. En el proximo capitulo prometo contar con más detalle la historia de Eren, y si, de ya te voy a advertir, Eren sufrirá mucho, demasiado diría yo, casi tanto que me odio, pero será recompensado xD. Ojala te agrade este cap, y el siguiente, y el siguiente, mierda Naomi, ojalá te gusten todos x'D. No, ahora sí, en serio, realmente espero que te haya gustado, me costó muchisimo escribirlo, y no estoy tan segura de que tan bien me quedo por más de que haya perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo leí, releí, y corregí xD. Bueno. sin más me despido, Beshotesh dulshesh Nao-chan~~ ^^.

.

Otra vez, Bye~Bye~ ^^

Allen-chan.


End file.
